Journey of a Halliwell
by Theodore Hawkwood
Summary: What if Prue were reincarnated elsewhere at the end of the 3rd season when she was killed off? This is an AU fic that explores that question and puts our favorite eldest sister face to face against a new evil. Kingdom HeartsCharmed crossover. Please R&R.
1. Night Patrol

Night Patrol

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Charmed. The town of Mayapore belongs to Paul Scott's _Raj Quartet_, but Lieutenant Alan Thomas Godfrey and the night watchmen are my creations. For continuity purposes this takes place just after Prue was killed during the third season…

* * *

"Bloody night patrols. Fourth time this week. We never find anything." Constable Mullins growled his shotgun in hand.

"Right. Keep lively, men. The Heartless did advance another forty miles yesterday, putting them within twenty miles of the town." Lieutenant Godfrey replied, addressing the other four members of the His Majesty's Indian Constabulary Service, based in Mayapore.

"Yes lieutenant." Mullins replied.

"Sir, we've encountered no advanced patrols, nor any scouts." Constable Rees added.

"Silence you two. Remember noise discipline." Sergeant Hiller interjected.

The men's flashlights shined around the area near the outskirts of town. They continued their roving vigil until the lieutenant put his hand up. Movement.

"Halt!" Godfrey shouted, aiming his Webley revolver at movement from the brush.

Another flash of movement, Mullins took aim and fired a shot from his shotgun. Rees and Donalbain joined in with their carbines and Godfrey shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

The five men ran full tilt, weapons at the ready, towards the brush where they had been firing. The bodies of two Heartless, shot full of holes, lay on their sides. Beside the two corpses was a trail of black blood, indicating one of them had been wounded. Hiller dropped to one knee beside the blood trail.

"Bubbles in the blood. It was hit in the lungs, we can track it." Hiller replied.

"Follow it, it can't have gone far. But be wary of ambush." Godfrey replied.

The five men vanished into the jungle to follow their lead.

* * *

_I don't remember Heaven being so humid. _Prue thought. _Come to think of it, Hell shouldn't be all that humid either._

"That's because you aren't dead my dear." A voice sounded behind her.

Prue spun round to face a tall Englishman, if his accent was any indication, wearing a slate gray suit, a monocle, and an old style rain cape. "Who are you?"

"Nigel, I can see you're confused about everything so allow me to explain it. I'm the new Whitelighter assigned to you. I can see you have questions, but they'll have to wait. You are to fight a new foe that will be a great threat to your world if it isn't stopped."

"_What _is it that you're having me fight?" Prue asked.

"The fakir will tell…" Nigel said, cryptically and smiling before he orbed out.

"Great." Prue grumbled to no one in particular, taking in the unpleasant scent of the jungle around her.

Just then a creature came running out of the brush, a creature unlike any Prue had seen before in three years of dealing with supernatural beings. It was roughly four feet tall, with glowing yellow eyes, its hands ending in claws, antennae projecting from its forehead. It was black, not Daryl black, but black as the night sky. A black substance, the consistency of slightly congealed motor oil, seeped between its fingers; the substance could only be whatever this thing used for blood. Prue felt the unmistakable air of malevolence a Charmed One could detect in a demon.

The wounded creature ran past her and Prue heard more crashing through the brush before she was almost blinded by several lights. She heard a shout of, "Freeze!"

Prue waved one hand, flinging the source of the shout into two of his compatriots. She could hear several English accented curses as she ran. A shotgun blast tore a chunk of bark away from where her head had been a millisecond ago. She used another telekinetic burst to throw her other two attackers into the nearby stream.

She turned to see the three men she'd knocked over earlier start to rise to their feet, two of them aiming rifles in her direction.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" the third one shouted, "Not yet."

Prue watched as the third man walked down the hill towards her, holding a flashlight in one hand and a revolver in the other. He wore olive drab trousers and a collared shirt of the same color, his sleeves rolled up as well as a brown leather belt, with another brown leather strap crossing his chest from his right shoulder down to the holster on the left side of the belt, as well as a green uniform cap. Judging by his uniform he was a soldier or policeman of some kind.

Lieutenant Godfrey walked down the hill, his pistol drawn. Whoever this woman was, she wasn't any ordinary traveler. The fact that she had flung him into Rees and Donalbain without even laying a hand upon him was a definite sign of it. As he approached her, he was suspicious of why she was out after curfew, but he wondered if she was evil. The closer he got, he was less convinced that the woman was evil, after all she could have flung some of the smaller stones on the river bank with her powers at him, any number of which was large enough to fracture his skull. Nonetheless he kept his pistol aimed towards her. He could see the woman was roughly his age as he approached. _Certainly rather attractive for a witch. _

"Who are you?" Godfrey asked, "State your business."

The woman's clear blue eyes met his own as she responded, "Prue Halliwell. My business is my own."

"That may be." Godfrey replied evenly, "But unsavory people and Heartless are often about at this hour."

"Heartless?" Prue asked. The man looked at her with a look that implied she should have known what he was talking about, affronted, Prue continued, "Look, Mister, I just got here, wherever here is. I run right into some glowing eyed thing and not two seconds later your men show up trying to shoot me full of holes…"

"That creature you just described is a Heartless." Godfrey replied, "And the fact that you simply appeared in the path of the creature we were pursuing was suspicious."

Prue saw two more of these Englishmen approach. One of them was a slim bodied fellow of nineteen, brandishing a shotgun; the other was a round figured man with a handlebar mustache and a pistol. The latter looked to be about forty years old and the three stripes indicating a sergeant were on his sleeves. The sergeant was older than the man with the shotgun or the fellow that was questioning her.

The sergeant spoke just then, "It's dangerous to be about at this time of night, Miss. Shall we take her to the lockup sir?"

The sergeant was clearly addressing the guy that had approached her earlier with his second statement. The fellow that had been addressing her earlier replied, "No. I'm inclined to believe this young lady poses no threat to us."

Sergeant Hiller looked slightly askance, "Sir?"

"We fired at her first. The resulting incident was her defending herself." Godfrey replied, "I'm inclined to believe she has no affiliation with the Heartless. The main reason is she could have easily killed me with the stones on the riverbed with those powers of hers. Secondly she seems to have no idea what it is we're facing. Sergeant Hiller, you and Mullins take our visitor to the club and book her a room at the inn. I'll take her to Captain Merrick in the morning for questioning."

"Yes sir. Come along you." Hiller replied, leading Prue by one arm back to the road to Mayapore.

"We'll continue the patrol from here." Godfrey replied.

* * *

Prue noted the sign that said "Mayapore" at the entrance to the town. No one was out in the streets, save for a couple more policemen with holstered pistols.

"Step lively now." Hiller said.

Mister Shotgun was standing a couple paces behind her, clearly somewhat indignant about being flung ass over tea kettle into his sergeant. The trio stopped outside of a large building and the sergeant banged on the door.

Opening the door was a bald, wiry Indian man. "We're closing in twenty minutes, sir."

"Mr. Chaudhuri," Sergeant Hiller began, "Is their room in the inn?"

"Yes sir, there is." Chaudhuri replied.

"Good. See to it this young lady has a room, Lieutenant Godfrey's orders." Hiller replied, "You will be properly compensated for your trouble."

After taking the new guest's information down in a large, leather bound ledger Mr. Chaudhuri walked upstairs with Prue behind him and Mullins and Hiller trailing. He opened a door and gestured for Prue to enter. She walked into the room and closed the door. As soon as the door closed she went to take stock of her situation.

_Well, I'm not in a prison cell and whoever this Godfrey character is, he at least trusts me not to run off. _Prue thought. _And besides I don't know anything about this world. And exactly _which _fakir Nigel was talking about. Last time I checked there were oh-I-don't-know a few thousand fakirs in India. And if this Merrick character decides to arrest me? _

Prue considered her options. She could escape out the window into the street, sneak by the constables. _But to where? It's not like there's a gas station with street maps to Mayapore. And let's not forget those Heartless things. At the very least, Godfrey and his friends can distract them while I find the fakir. _She could wait to see the lay of the land, maybe speak to this Godfrey character. If worse came to worse she could overpower Godfrey and get the hell out of Dodge, find the fakir, and see just what Nigel wanted.

_And where are you, Mr. Whitelighter? _Prue thought. _I die and I'm reincarnated on some world or time where you just tell me that a fakir knows what I need, and then run off and I'm stuck in Casablanca minus the Nazis but plus the Heartless._

_It has been a long night. _Prue thought, stretching and yawning. She removed her shoes and left them by the bed, curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

Several hours later Prue was awakened by a knocking on the door. "Ms. Halliwell? Lieutenant Godfrey is waiting downstairs." 

After walking into the tiny bathroom, taking a quick shower and getting dressed Prue opened the door to see Mr. Chaudhuri and Lt. Godfrey standing outside the door. The trio walked downstairs and Mr. Chaudhuri said, "Breakfast is being served."

"Thank you, Mr. Chaudhuri." Godfrey replied.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, with Godfrey being polite but definitely businesslike. As they finished, Godfrey paid the check and they headed out into the foyer. When Godfrey opened the front door a tall, gangly, and bespectacled woman in her mid twenties, a few years younger than Piper walked in.

"Good morning Miss Manners." Godfrey said.

"Good morning." Miss Manners replied, with a cordial smile.

At Prue's glance, Godfrey replied, "Daphne Manners, she's a volunteer nurse from England. She came over here six months ago."

"And what about you?" Prue asked.

"I've lived here all my life." Godfrey replied as they walked down the busy street. Carts, motor cars, and pedestrians both British and Indian mixed but did not mingle.

As they headed for the Police Station, near the center of the town, Prue noticed two policemen were leading a young Indian man in handcuffs towards the station. "What's he in trouble for?" Prue asked.

"He's involved with the Quit India movement." Godfrey replied, at Prue's questioning look he added, "They want us to leave India now, even with the threat of the Heartless on the horizon. We had a demonstration two days ago. He was one of the instigators."

_If they try and arrest me, I can overpower Merrick, whoever he is, and Godfrey and escape, find this fakir and see just what Nigel wanted. _Prue thought.

As they sat in the questioning room the door opened and Godfrey stood up when his superior officer entered. The tall, long limbed man with the slightly tousled blond hair had to be Merrick.

"I read your patrol report, Mr. Godfrey." Merrick began, with a slightly smug tone of voice, "It is commendable that you killed off the scouting patrol, however, I expect reports from my officers to be far less fanciful in nature."

"Sir?" Godfrey asked.

"The incident where you claim this young woman threw you into Rees and Donalbain is incredulous." Merrick began, his hands folded behind his back and pacing the room like some Third World dictator, "Unless she was some sort of sorceress, highly unlikely, there is no way she could have done so. You also continued to make this same, ridiculous yet entertaining, allegation when she threw Mullins and Sergeant Hiller into the stream. However, Mr. Godfrey, I will give you the benefit of the doubt."

As he spoke, Merrick took a pencil from his pocket and held it in the air. "If your report is accurate, then she should prevent this from hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready, miss." Merrick said.

Merrick released the pencil and it struck the floor. "Mr. Godfrey, should you sight a unicorn on your next night patrol, do not report it unless you bring me actual evidence."

He turned towards Prue after chewing Godfrey out, "You may go. But if there are any unusual occurrences, you'll be the first person I question."

Prue walked out of the questioning room. _Score. _She thought. Godfrey opened the door for her with a slightly stormy expression on his face. Prue gave him a standard two-millimeter grin.

* * *

Daphne Manners adjusted the plastic framed eyeglasses on her face, to prevent them from sliding off her nose. She climbed onto her bicycle and pedaled out onto the road. As she pedaled towards the MacGregor household her front tire struck a deep rut in the dirt road and she began to pinwheel out of control.

A loud honk came from a five ton truck belonging to the Pankot Rifles, a regiment of the Indian Army, that was now driving towards Daphne. Daphne Manners closed her eyes, expecting any second to feel the large vehicle running her down, feeling her bones break against the front bumper, and the crushing of whatever limbs happened to find themselves underneath the tires…

Daphne opened her eyes; the truck drove by her, missing her by inches. She saw the raven haired, blue eyed stranger that Mr. Godfrey had accompanied to the police station earlier that morning. That wasn't possible; things like this didn't just happen. She had clearly been in the path of that lorry one moment and then the next it was as if an invisible hand had nudged her away from the vehicle's path. The stranger's hands dropped at their side as though she were suddenly self conscious.

_Things like that don't exist in this day and age? Are you arguing? You should be dead? _Daphne thought. The stranger was leaving and Daphne got up and ran after her, "Wait!"

_So much for leaving quietly. _Prue thought, the rescued Innocent was heading her way, the same tall and somewhat plain looking woman with glasses that she'd seen earlier this morning when she was with Godfrey. _It can't hurt to have a friend or two. _

"Thank you for saving my life, though I can't quite thank you enough." The woman said.

"You're welcome." Prue replied.

"I remember you from this morning, you were with Mr. Godfrey." The woman replied, "I'm dreadfully sorry, we haven't been properly introduced."

"Prue Halliwell."

"Daphne Manners. I work at the hospital down the road from the club. I take it you're new in town."

"You could say that." Prue replied.

Daphne mulled that thought for a couple minutes, then brightened, "I'm sure that Lady Chatterjee won't mind if you stay with me as a guest. I'm living in the old MacGregor Bungalow."

_I could use a place to stay. _"Thank you," Prue replied, "I could use a place to stay for a while. I might not be in town for very long though."

Daphne went to pick up her bike, which surprisingly hadn't sustained any damage. She pushed it along one side as they walked towards the MacGregor Bungalow. As they neared the place, walking across the lawn, Prue saw an older Indian woman in a sari with slightly graying black hair. Judging by her carriage, Prue figured she was descended from the Brahmin caste she'd heard about somewhere before.

"Lily," Daphne began, "I have a guest. This is Prue Halliwell, she saved me from being run over by the lorry."

"I do not have a spare bedroom in this house, but Daphne's room has an extra bed you can use. How long will you be in town?" Lily replied.

"Difficult to say." Prue replied, "I shouldn't be long."

"Daphne, be sure you show our guest her room before you go back to the hospital." Lady Chatterjee replied, "I have some business to attend to."

"I'd best get cleaned up. I got fairly dirty with my little accident on the road." Daphne said, as they walked up the winding stairwell to the bedroom she was going to share with Prue.

Daphne had closed the door behind them, and joined Prue at the window. "The river is beautiful at night, when there's a full moon."

"What's on the other side of the bridge?" Prue asked.

"The Indian neighborhoods." Daphne asked.

_Note to self, visit Indian neighborhood. What better place to start looking for that fakir than in the Indian neighborhood…_Prue thought.

There was a knock on their door. "Miss Manners, Captain Merrick is her to see you."

Rahim, the Chatterjee family's butler, was standing on the other side of the door that Prue opened as soon as Daphne threw on a new dress. Rahim led Daphne downstairs to the drawing room.

_Strange_, Prue thought, _The chief of police makes a social call to an accident victim. Don't be paranoid, Mayapore's a small enough town that Merrick would know all the people. All the Englishmen, that is. _

Prue crept to the bottom of the stairs, hoping to glean a little bit of information from the conversation.

At roughly the same time, Daphne Manners walked into the room to find the long legged Merrick sitting in one of Lady Chatterjee's antique chairs. "I came to call on you because heard you were in an accident, Daphne."

_Hmm, he's acting awfully familiar with Daphne. _Prue thought.

"Yes, I was, Mr. Merrick." Daphne replied.

"No need to be so formal." Merrick said, "No need among friends."

Daphne felt confused, Merrick's eyes bore a certain intensity, a certain passion she hadn't seen before in the Police District Superintendent.

"I'm touched…" Daphne began.

"Ronald, you can call me Ronald." Merrick replied.

"I'm very touched Ronald." Daphne replied.

"The Pankot Rifles are doing a pass and review tomorrow. Will you accompany me?" Merrick asked.

_Direct. _Prue thought.

Daphne hesitated momentarily, "Yes, I'll accompany you." Daphne replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. I'd best be on my way." Merrick replied, standing up and walking out, with Rahim in tow.

* * *

Later that night Prue heard movement. She opened her eyes halfway, not stirring or sitting up but simply pretending to be asleep. Daphne was furtively dressing, looking around nervously in Prue's direction to make sure that she wasn't awake. Prue continued to pretend to be asleep until Daphne silently opened the window, closed it again, and climbed down the trellis to the ground.

Her new roommate's dabbling wasn't really much cause for alarm, but Prue filed that knowledge away for future use. She dressed and then climbed down the trellis, heading towards the Indian neighborhoods.

The area was a good deal dingier, and poorer than the English sectors of the town. Even if she didn't find the fakir, she could at least explore and figure out the layout of the place. She crept furtively through the alleys, avoiding the patrolling constables and future encounters with Godfrey, Merrick, and the rest of that group.

As Prue continued on her way, a hand touched her shoulder. Prue spun round to face a possible threat. She faced an Indian man, he was an older fellow with a greasy graying beard and hair. His clothing was simple and well worn. "I know whom you seek. However, I cannot speak to you now for dark forces seek me. Return here a fortnight later at midnight, and we can talk."

Almost as swiftly as he appeared, the fakir vanished. _Just what I need, _Prue thought, as she headed back to the old MacGregor Bungalow, _either a demon or a warlock to add to this insane puzzle. Either way, this doesn't bode well._

Prue slipped through the hole in the back fence and climbed over the trellis and back into the bedroom. She could hear and see Daphne surreptitiously climbing over the window sill. Prue pretended to be asleep again, as Daphne went to be again. _Looks like I might have to live with the idea that my roommate is a warlock. _Prue thought grimly as she waited until Daphne was sound asleep before she nodded off.

* * *

TBC


	2. March of the Pankot Rifles

March of the Pankot Rifles

Disclaimer: Same as before…The lines from the song _Men of Harlech_ come from the movie Zulu.

A/N: Please forgive any racist remarks, as my story takes place in India during the British colonial period, where such attitudes were commonplace.

* * *

The mid afternoon sun beat down on the Mayapore parade ground. Assembled in ranks was the Pankot Rifle Regiment of the Indian Army. The drum roll began and underneath the reviewing stand every one underneath stood, the military and policemen came to attention. The tune of _God Save the Queen _began to echo across the parade deck. The military men and the policemen saluted until the last strains of _God Save the Queen_.

As they sat back down, Merrick listened attentively as several officers from the Indian Horse Artillery spoke amongst themselves. Standing nearby was Lieutenant Godfrey.

"I must say, Captain Merrick, your men have been most efficient." Major Powell, a short barrel shaped fellow, said, "I understand a scouting patrol was stopped by your night watchmen."

"Yes sir." Merrick replied.

"I've heard your man Godfrey led that patrol." Powell continued.

"Godfrey," Lt. Col. Bagley, an older officer of the Horse Artillery "The name sounds familiar."

"The business with the Edjali murder case years ago, sir." Powell replied.

"The evidence against Edjali was overwhelming, was it not? Mr. Merrick?" Bagley asked.

"Yes, the knife that killed Mr. Pinkerton was the same sort of knife in Dr. Edjali's possession." Merrick replied.

"That should have been enough to warrant a trip to the gallows." Bagley said, "After all, one can only trust these blacks so far."

"However, Mr. Godfrey discovered new evidence that made Edjali less and less of a suspect." Powell replied.

"It's unfortunate Mr. Godfrey had to arrest Mr. Macgregor as the real murderer of Mr. Pinkerton. Such a shame that a prominent lawyer is arrested over the murder of a prominent banker over an affair with Mrs. Macgregor." Bagley replied, " Whatever happened to Mrs. Macgregor?"

"I believe she returned to England two years ago." Merrick replied, "Shortly after the Edjali conviction was overturned."

"If you ask me, I do believe Mr. Godfrey would have better served justice by closing the case on the Edjali murder when your men found the murder weapon among the good doctor's surgical kit." Bagley continued.

Meanwhile, Daphne broke away from Merrick and his party towards the hors d'oeuvres. She ran into a young Indian man, in his mid-twenties, wearing a cream colored three piece suit. He was making notes on a small notebook.

"Should you really be doing this so close to Merrick?" the Indian man, named Hari Kumar, asked. Even the most casual observer could tell the young man in the cream colored suit wasn't like most Indians. His style of dress and his manner of speaking were more English than Indian. His voice sounded like an alumni of one of the exquisite boarding schools of the United Kingdom.

"As far as he knows, I'm only going to the hors d'oeuvres and only happened to meet you along the way, Hari." Daphne replied, smiling sweetly.

"I suppose you want to meet tonight too?" Kumar whispered discretely.

"Yes, of course." Daphne replied.

"Good day, Miss Manners." Hari replied and Daphne extended her right hand. Hari shook her hand and surreptitiously pressed a folded piece of paper from his scratch pad between her index and middle fingers.

Godfrey walked about the covered area, not wishing to hear his boss keep making references to his past cases. Good God didn't justice matter more than keeping the status quo. Would they rather have a convicted murderer in their midst?

He was so lost in thought that he blundered right into a gentleman with a mustache in a suit and wearing a monocle.

"I'm sorry." Godfrey muttered.

"Lieutenant Godfrey, right?" the man replied.

"Yes, might I ask who you are, sir?" Godfrey replied, just in case he'd collided with some dignitary.

"Nigel, just plain simple Nigel."

"If you're about to make some disparaging comment regarding any of my past cases, especially the Edjali case, I've got business to attend to." Godfrey growled. _Father raised you better than that, he raised you to stand for what's right, but not to be a prick when everyone else acts like pricks. _Godfrey mentally chastised himself.

"With regards to the Edjali case, I would like to extend my commendations. You stood for what's right and that counts for a lot where it really matters." Nigel replied.

"Excuse me, are you making a joke?" Godfrey asked, incredulous, "Humor of that sort escapes me."

"This is no joke, Mr. Godfrey." Nigel replied, with an enigmatic smile, "Certain people have their eyes on you."

"If you're referring to Captain Merrick, and several officers of the Indian Horse Artillery you are correct." Godfrey replied.

"Trials and tribulations of mice and men mean very little, Mr. Godfrey, it will do you well to remember that." Nigel said before he walked off.

* * *

Prue wiped sweat from her brow for the umpteenth time in as many minutes. She copied the other occupants of the Old Macgregor bungalow and took a nap during the hottest part of the day. Merrick came to call on Daphne shortly after the latter had gotten dressed to go to the formal parade of the Pankot Rifle Regiment in Mayapore. It was obviously something all Mayapore socialites, Indian and English alike, attended.

She couldn't wait a fortnight. If there was anything hunting the fakir, time would obviously be on its side. With the local law enforcement in an uproar because of an imminent Heartless invasion the conditions were ripe for the demon or warlock to kill the fakir and escape. She had to stop the thing, whatever it was and fast.

She noticed two constables digging a pit approximately two feet wide and four feet long before she crossed the bridge to the Indian neighborhoods. As she walked by she noticed Sergeant Hiller on his rounds.

One of the constables leaned on the handle of his spade and began to sing in a Welsh accent, "Men of Harlech stop your dreaming can't you see their spear points gleaming…"

"If you've got enough energy to sing, Donalbain, you've got enough energy to get back to work." Hiller said calmly and walked back across the bridge.

"Another bloody rifle pit." Rees growled, "I swear Lockwood's on a bloody bender."

"Wanker." Donalbain growled, "I swear Merrick made Lockwood executive officer just to piss us all off. Well, as the Irish say, 'Lay on Macduff…'"

"Macduff was Scottish, not Irish you illiterate Welshman." Rees snickered.

"Bollocks to you Rees." Donalbain growled, and stuck his spade into the earth on the other side of the road to dig another rifle pit.

_Who better to ask about fakirs than the local law enforcement. _Prue thought, and jogged after Hiller.

"Excuse me, Sergeant Hiller?" Prue asked.

The mustachioed British police sergeant turned to face her. "Yes, miss?"

"What do you know about fakirs?" Prue asked.

"They're holy men, supposedly, both Muslim and Hindu." Hiller asked, "May I ask why you're so curious?"

"Just a little intellectual exercise." Prue replied, and thinking quickly added, "I'm writing a paper on Indian religious beliefs for the University of Southern California."

"In that case," Hiller replied, "I can tell you all I know of them. Mainly from twenty-seven years of police work. They're the sort of chaps that walk on hot coals, eat fire, and swallow swords. Ten years ago I saw one walk unscathed across a bed of nails. Damndest thing I've seen. They often claim to keep obscure bits of knowledge and are usually of the poorer sort. Namely we tend to bring them in for vagrancy."

"Just how many are in Mayapore?" Prue asked.

"They tend to wander a bit." Hiller replied, "I can think of a dozen that call Mayapore home, plus forty or so that I've seen over the years that wander in and out of the area."

"Thank you." Prue replied, "I'm off to go interview one or two of them."

"Will you need an escort, the Indian neighborhoods can be a bit rough." Hiller replied.

"Thank you, but I can take care of myself." Prue replied.

"I certainly agree." Hiller replied, remembering how he and Mullins had received an unexpected bath two nights before.

The two went their separate ways, as Prue thought _About fifty to sixty-two fakirs in Mayapore? I think I've moved a grand total of half an inch from square one. _

Prue walked into the nearest alleyway and said, "Nigel!"

Several blue orbs flashed and the familiar face of a Whitelighter that looked like a character from Clue stood in the dingy alley just off the main street of the Indian neighborhoods.

"Nigel, which fakir are you talking about?" Prue asked, "That's my million dollar question."

"I gather you've received some good news from Sergeant Hiller." Nigel replied.

"If you consider the fact that there are sixty-two fakirs in Mayapore, possibly more, good news, then yes." Prue replied. _Great I'm starting to sound like Piper. _

"You'll find him, my dear." Nigel replied, wiping his monocle on his tie.

"By find him do you mean here in Mayapore or do you intend to have me traipsing all over India looking for him?" Prue replied.

"In due time, my dear." Nigel replied.

Maybe it was the heat or humidity, but Prue's patience was starting to thin, "Will you go up and ask the Elders where in Mayapore I can find this fakir?"

"That secret is being kept, even from me, because something evil seeks to stop this fakir before he can tell you exactly what it is that you are to know." Nigel replied, and orbed away.

"Nigel…damn it." Prue groaned.

"Who might you be speaking to?" came a voice. Prue turned to see an Indian man in a cream colored suit pushing a bicycle standing behind her.

"Just thinking aloud." Prue replied.

"Nigel?" the Indian asked, in a British accent.

"He's my professor, I was just thinking aloud." Prue replied, "I'm doing some field research on Indian holy men. Fakirs specifically."

"There are quite a few in Mayapore." The young Indian replied, "Might I ask what's got you frustrated?"

"I'm trying to find a particular fakir, one who's really knowledgeable." Prue replied.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be much help if you're in need of an interpreter." Kumar said, "I can't speak a word of Hindi nor any of the other dialects. It's quite frustrating really. If you don't mind me rambling on."

"Not at all, I know what you're going through." Prue replied.

"I'm too British for this side of the river, and too Indian for the other side." The Indian grumbled, "I'm terribly sorry, we've not been properly introduced. Hari Kumar."

"Prue Halliwell."

"If you're looking for an interpreter, Rahim at the Old MacGregor bungalow is your best choice. He tends to seek fakirs all the time." Hari replied.

"Thank you Hari, you just may have made my day." Prue replied.

"You're welcome." A befuddled Kumar replied. _You'd think I'd given that woman the location of the Lost Arc of the Covenant or some other ancient treasure._

Kumar climbed back onto his bicycle and rode back across the bridge. His boss at the Mayapore Gazette would expect him back at work soon. Within five minutes, his encounter with the woman named Prue was in the back of his mind.

* * *

Hari Kumar found it exceedingly difficult to concentrate on work that particular afternoon. The sounds of type writers clacking away and various conversations could be heard and the staccato beats of his own typing mingled with that of other typists. The entire business of Daphne being courted by Merrick was tugging at his mind. The only person that really seemed to understand him at all, excluding Prue whom he knew for all of five minutes, was being courted by Ronald Merrick.

"Hari." came the voice of Mr. Billings, his boss, "Can you close up?"

"Of course, Mr. Billings." Hari replied. _Fifth time this bloody week. _

"Thank you, Hari." Billings replied.

It would give him time to get ready for his next furtive tryst with Daphne. He knew there was no way in hell they'd let him into the club because he was Indian. The cinema seemed like a good idea. Daphne had been pestering him for a week over a film she wanted to see. It wasn't showing in his neighborhood and he wasn't exactly willing to take an Englishwoman over there.

He'd gone home, changed into a new suit, and waited at their appointed waiting place at 7:30. He glanced at his watch. 7:35. Several minutes later he glanced at it again, 7:45. _Daphne, where the hell are you?_

As Hari waited outside a car drove by him, one he recognized as belonging to Ronald Merrick. He saw the unmistakable form of Daphne in an evening dress sitting in the front seat. Hari Kumar stood in the falling rain until Constable Mullins told him to move on. He pedaled across the river, his tears mingling with the rain.

* * *

Daphne fought down the bad feeling she felt when she saw Kumar standing in the rain when it started to fall. And she was being seen with Merrick, after having had dinner at the club, the evidence being the tuxedo that Merrick was wearing.

"Is there something wrong?" Merrick asked.

"No, not at all, I just noticed what a dreadful rain it is outside." Daphne replied.

"I'll drive you home." Merrick replied.

He parked the car underneath an awning and led Daphne into his bungalow. They sat in the front parlor of Merrick's bungalow after he put a record on. "I came from the East End of London originally." Merrick began, "I was born into a family with not much in the way of means. India was a fresh start for me. In London, I'd be lucky to be a clerk for some business in the East End. But here I'm the District Superintendent of Police."

"It's lovely." Daphne said, "The music I mean, not to mention your taste in art."

"Thank you, I'm quite flattered." Merrick began.

"Amazing you have such a large estate." Daphne replied.

"One of the perks of my job." Merrick replied, "It's an awful lot of space."

"It seems like one could get lonely here." Daphne replied, "Almost like the estate my parents owned back in Manchester."

"Marriage could certainly make things a good deal less lonely." Merrick said, as soon as he'd taken down a strong slug of Imperial Whiskey, "The one thing I've yet to achieve, a marriage to a fine woman. Daphne Manners, will you be my wife?"

_What do I say? If I say I'm with someone else, he'll find out about Hari. _Daphne thought, before another part of her brain responded. _To hell if he finds out. _

"I'm sorry, Ronald, it's too early to say. I can't accept your proposal…" Daphne blubbered, "…I'll see myself out."

"I'll have Sanjay drive you home." Merrick replied.

As soon as Daphne was out of the parlor Merrick knocked over a small statuette of the Hindu goddess Shiva from the coffee table in a fit of barely controlled anger.

* * *

"Yes, the fakirs often have been helpful for many questions I cannot answer." Rahim said, as he wiped the lenses of his glasses.

"I think I have a question I can't answer myself." Prue replied.

"Then perhaps the fakir can guide you." Rahim replied.

"I don't speak your language though." Prue replied, "And I'm looking for one particular fakir, I've met him before but he's difficult to find and none of the other fakirs really understand more than a phrase or two of English. I'm going to need an interpreter."

"I would like to help, but I must first ask Lady Chatterjee…She'll likely say no." Rahim replied.

"When do you usually go to the fakirs?" Prue asked.

"I go when I run my errands in the afternoon." Rahim replied, then asked, "Why?"

"Next time you go on an errand, could I come with you?" Prue asked.

"If you wouldn't mind the stares you'd draw in my neighborhood. You'll be showered with Quit India pamphlets…" Rahim replied.

Just then Daphne came in, "Are you alright?" Prue asked, excusing herself from talking to Rahim and heading upstairs to the bedroom.

"I suspected he'd propose tonight. Why else would he have asked me to go to the parade yesterday and then dinner?" Daphne asked.

"Proposed? Daphne, remember I've been here a grand total of one day." Prue replied.

"Captain Merrick. He asked me to marry him." Daphne replied, "I didn't want to say yes…"

A pregnant silence followed. From years of experience with Piper and Phoebe, Prue knew that Daphne was holding something back. _So much for being a warlock. _Prue thought, but she was going to keep that thought in mind.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Fist of the Raj

Fist of the Raj

Disclaimer: Same as before…

* * *

Rahim was true to his word and after he'd finished his morning gardening he headed across the bridge to the Indian neighborhood to meet with a fakir.

As they wandered through the dusty streets Prue saw a very familiar man call out: "Among the blind the squint rules."

Rahim said, "I will meet you back here."

As soon as the bespectacled servant was out of hearing, the fakir said. "The gods sent you?"

"I guess. One minute I'm flying through a wall, beyond hope of being healed and the next I'm standing in the middle of the jungle at night and your town police are shooting at me." Prue replied.

"You were reincarnated." The fakir replied, "It was karma that sent you here. A dark force has come upon our land."

"The Heartless?" Prue asked.

"Yes." The fakir replied, "The holy men of our world are few in number, but we have always balanced evil."

"That was until the Heartless showed up. Right?" Prue asked.

"Yes." The fakir replied, "The British believe us to be little more than performers on the streets for their entertainment. The likelihood that they would believe anything of note that we have to say is low. Even their more tolerant would be very skeptical of what I would have to say."

"So why am I here?" Prue asked.

"The Heartless are a foe that we fakirs have been aware of for some time, they feed on the hearts of men and the hearts of worlds. We prayed and they sent us an emissary." The fakir replied, "A marvelous being from the heavens that shimmers when he wishes to leave us."

"Nigel?" Prue replied, hoping that it wasn't Belthazor or God forbid the Source.

"He called himself that." The fakir replied. _Phew. Good we're on the same side._

"He sent me here, but he never told me why." Prue replied.

"He foretold us of a force of good that will aid our struggle with the force of dark." The fakir replied, "He spoke of someone charmed of a great power."

"I am Bahrat." The fakir replied, "I too am charmed…"

At Prue's skeptical glance, the fakir crossed his legs and sat as though he were suspended in mid air.

"Would this be proof enough?" Bahrat replied.

"So what do the Heartless want with Mayapore?" Prue asked, "If there are as many worlds as you're claiming, why are they interested in this one."

"Some say that a child born of a heinous act will become a power for good like no one we have seen before." Bahrat replied, "It will occur on a full moon…"

"Heinous act?" Prue asked, "You mean…"

"A woman wronged will be its source. The Heartless will attack after the full moon." Bahrat replied, "You must warn they who will listen…"

"Who?" Prue replied, "Who's going to be attacked?"

"That I do not know. But you cannot stop that." Bahrat replied, "But you can give those who protect us that information."

Bahrat left just then, blending with the crowd and Prue walked across the bridge mulling over what she had just learned. As she crossed she saw several British soldiers wrapping wires and bundles around supports on the bridge, with the obvious intent of destroying it. From the Heartless' only likely avenue of advance, when the bridge was destroyed the Indian community would be trapped and at the mercy of the invaders.

_Who exactly can I tell? Merrick? No forget it, he'll either not believe me or he'll just say to hell with it and blast the bridge sky high. Hiller? No, he's an honest cop, but Merrick would just steamroll him. Godfrey? No way he'd believe it, but he'll at least listen. _Prue thought.

* * *

The conference room at the police station was crowded with the officers of the force. The constables and sergeants were on patrol. Captain Merrick sat at the head of the conference table, to his right was 1st Lieutenant Lockwood, the XO, followed by 1st Lieutenant Godfrey, Ordinance and Training officer, 2nd Lieutenants York, Worrel, and O'Dell, three section leaders.

"The Army has just wired the bridge with explosives." Lockwood said, as he wiped sweat from his porcine brow. There was a reason why a majority of the constabulary nicknamed him 'The Pig' behind his back, "The barricade plans are on the map, as are the emergency shelters to place the population."

"Why not simply destroy the bridge?" Lt. Worrel asked, "Evacuate the population on this side to the other?"

"The Heartless attack could come bearing down any day now." Lockwood replied.

"All the more reason to evacuate to the other side, sir." O'Dell, the red haired Irishman replied, "Simply detonate the bridge and wait out the siege."

"Unfortunately, that's out of our hands. Our orders are to hold the town. The bridge will only be destroyed as a last resort." Merrick replied, "What's the state of the defenses, Mr. Lockwood?"

"So far, we have all rifle pits dug; the emergency shelters are being reinforced. I intend to schedule a drill shortly." Lockwood replied.

"What's the status of the armaments?" Merrick replied.

"We have enough rifles to arm the force; however most of them are over 30 years old." Godfrey replied, "Ammunition is in short supply, but I've recently secured a stock from the Horse Artillery. There is the matter of the machineguns…"

"Great War vintage," Lockwood replied, "Surplus old French weapons if I remember correctly."

"It's all we've got." Godfrey replied, "And of the four that we had, two of them are rubbish. The other two I had to fix with parts from the defunct others. As for deployment, I'm putting one machinegun nest at the bridge and setting the other to interdict the market square, where we have three emergency shelters."

"Both weapons are going to be on the _Indian_ side of the river?" Lockwood asked.

"Yes." Godfrey said. "If we hope to contain the Heartless, we'd best fight forward of the bridge."

"No, Mr. Godfrey," Lockwood replied, "I would think that since we've only two machineguns, we put one of the guns over Chaudhuri's club."

_That's where most of the influential of Mayapore's citizens are likely to be. _Godfrey thought, _And you_'_re trying to curry favor with Merrick by shooting down my plan. _

"True, but the market square has one main entrance, there are key buildings I can fortify and a warren of alleysI can stage ambushes from." Godfrey replied.

"The ambushes alone can be sufficient." Lockwood replied.

"Not without machinegun support." Godfrey countered.

"If the Heartless take the Indian neighborhoods, and we can't destroy the bridge, the machinegun will be needed on our side of the bridge." Lockwood replied.

"If we can contain them in the Indian neighborhoods, we won't need to destroy the bridge. Our orders are to hold the town at all costs." Godfrey replied.

"Sir?" Lockwood said, glancing towards Merrick.

"I would think the other machinegun position on the other side of the bridge would be most prudent. We've only a force of sixty-two constables to defend Mayapore." Merrick replied.

"What of the Army, sir?" Worrel asked.

"The Army's withdrawn back to Pinkot." Merrick replied, "The hills around Pinkot are a more defensible position."

"Sir…" Godfrey began before Merrick cut him off.

"Not one word, this is not open to debate, Mr. Godfrey. Distribute plans for your team leaders, all of you, I will assign sectors of responsibility." Merrick replied.

"Sir," Lieutenant York spoke up, "I request to defend the forward positions."

"Take it, brave York." Merrick replied.

The officers filed out of the conference room, and Godfrey walked outside into the late afternoon sunshine. _Of all the hardheaded, abrasive…_

A voice came from behind him,"Godfrey."

"Hello, have you come to embarrass me in front of Captain Merrick again?" Godfrey replied, with just a touch of irritation.

"Not today." Prue replied, "However there's something you need to know."

"And what would that be?" Godfrey replied.

"I have some news you might be interested in." Prue replied.

"I'm listening." Godfrey replied as he fell into step beside her.

"I know when the Heartless are going to attack." Prue replied.

Godfrey was dumbstruck, "How do you know?"

"Godfrey, it doesn't matter how I know, it matters that I do know." Prue replied, "A reliable source told me that the day after the next full moon the Heartless will attack Mayapore."

"Alright, assuming that _I_ believe this insane allegation that _you've_ made, why are the Heartless attacking around this time." Godfrey replied, "I'll need to know why if I'm going to tell Merrick."

"I can't tell you." Prue replied, "You're going to have to trust me on this. You only have two days."

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not sure if Merrick is going to trust me entirely." Godfrey replied.

"For the sake of this town, I hope he does." Prue replied.

"So do I." Godfrey sighed, "So do I."

* * *

Prue had a hunch. It wasn't like one of Phoebe's premonitions, but it was gut instinct. She remembered Bahrat's prophesy, the one that said that under the light of the full moon, which was one day away that something terrible would happen. And the only woman Prue had any knowledge of who would be out late at night would be Daphne.

She headed for the hospital and walked through the front door. She was greeted by a tall, balding fellow in green fatigues. "Excuse me; I was wondering if you might know where Daphne Manners is?" Prue asked.

"She's in the stock room, we need to put together medical kits in a hurry." The doctor replied, "And speak of the devil."

Daphne came out from a back room, a wooden clipboard under her left arm. "Doctor Poole, the inventories you requested."

"Thank you Daphne." Poole replied.

"Prue," Daphne replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Prue replied.

"Can you wait until later?" Poole interjected, "We're short handed as is, the bloody war effort's taken a more than a few of my nurses and the other doctor that used to work here, I need to start making some first aid bags. We're going to need those when the bloody Heartless attack."

Prue waited outside for what felt like the longest half hour of her life. Finally Daphne headed outside.

"Prue? You sounded worried? What is it you want me to hear?" Daphne asked as she headed out there.

"Listen, Daphne, I know that you sneak out at night." Prue began.

Daphne's eyes widened, "I…I…I…Y-you k-know about that?"

"Yes." Prue replied, "And I'm not judging whatever you're doing out there. It's not my business."

"You won't tell Lady Chatterjee will you? She'll tell my aunt because they're such close friends." Daphne replied.

"I came to warn you about something, Daphne." Prue replied, "Tomorrow night, if you sneak out, something bad will happen to you."

"How do you know this?" Daphne asked.

"A fakir in the marketplace told me." Prue replied.

"He deserves an explanation." Daphne said.

"Who?" Prue asked.

"Remember you said that wasn't your business." Daphne replied.

"This has to do with you turning Merrick down, doesn't it?" Prue asked.

Daphne remained silent, holding back tears that were welling in her eyes. "If it's another man, why not see if he'll…" Prue began until Daphne cut her off.

"You ask too many questions, Prue! Why do you want to pry into my affairs?" Daphne demanded, "Stay out of my affairs!"

Daphne stalked off. _That ended well. _Prue thought.

As Prue walked back to the Macgregor bungalow she could hear the familiar sounds of orbing behind her and to the left. She turned just after having walked through the bungalow's gates and saw Nigel standing there.

"You can't stop destiny my dear." Nigel said.

"Look, even if I can't stop whatever happens to Daphne tomorrow night can't be stopped, I can at least delay it." Prue replied, "Maybe I can give Mayapore's defenders time to prepare."

"With Merrick running things, a week wouldn't help." Nigel said, "I'm told the army's pulled back to the hills around Pankor. The time Mayapore's defenders have must suffice."

"How is something terrible happening to Daphne tomorrow night supposed to be a good thing?" Prue snapped, and then it hit her with the force of a speeding cable car, "A child. The child the fakir told me about. That child…"

"…Will bring balance to this world." Nigel replied, "The moment this child is conceived, the Heartless will comb heaven and earth. Prue, the fakirs are not strong enough to ward off the Heartless that will come here for the child. The Elders needed someone powerful to protect Daphne's child, and after Shax killed you they found someone who could do that."

"I see." Prue replied, "I was the convenient dead girl that they could send to parts unknown."

"I do hope Godfrey's able to convince Merrick that what you told him was true." Nigel replied.

"Me too." Prue replied.

* * *

Godfrey sat at the bar in the club with a shot of Imperial whiskey between his hands. Merrick had been ambivalent about the information, he said that he'd put the entire force on standby alert starting tomorrow night and place everyone in their positions the day after. He couldn't help but notice his boss seemed distracted for some reason.

Godfrey drank the Imperial whiskey down. "Barkeep, another."

"Make that two." Poole said, from two stools away. The old doctor sidled up to Godfrey and took a seat beside him.

"Is it true?" Poole replied, "Supposedly you gave a bit of information to Captain Merrick regarding when the Heartless are likely to hit Mayapore."

"How do you know about that, doctor?" Godfrey replied.

"Sanjay couldn't find the chemist so I went and gave him some tablets for his mum." Poole replied, "He was thankful that you let him go earlier for it. He mentioned you were going on about when the Heartless would attack."

"I did, but I'd already told Sanjay to be off." Godfrey said, "That I'd put away that last bit of filing."

"The boy's always interested to hear any bit of info 'round the station." Poole replied.

"To interest." Godfrey said, raising his glass.

"To interest." Poole replied, "I hope you boys know what you're getting into."

"We're fighting against the Heartless. We'll be fighting…" Godfrey replied.

"…In the streets of our town, Godfrey. Have you ever seen death?" Poole replied.

"Yes. I've done a bit of hunting, seen a homicide or two, particularly the Edjali investigation which the force seems hellbent on crucifying me over." Godfrey replied.

"No, that is nothing like what I speak." Poole replied, "I don't know of the existence of Heaven, but I certainly know Hell exists. I've seen it on the battlefield Godfrey. I'd just been out of medical school when I joined the Pankot Rifles. I saw hell on the Western Front, Godfrey, as a youth in 1914. I saw boys come back old men. I saw them come back legless, armless, eyeless, with faces unrecognizable yet remaining alive…Do you understand such horrors face Mayapore now?"

"I understand." Godfrey replied.

"No Godfrey, you can't understand, you've not been to war. But you will learn swiftly. Just promise me you won't fail the boys out there." Poole replied.

"I won't." Godfrey replied.

"That's enough prophesizing from an old man. Chaudhuri, another round, if you please!" Poole called.

The whiskey arrived. "The crucifixion that the force seems to be giving me over the Edjali case is certainly the least of my worries." Godfrey slurred.

"To crucifixion?" Poole replied, raising their third round into the air.

"To crucifixion." Godfrey replied, and felt his head spinning like a top.

Several hours later, after last call, Godfrey half dragged a drunken Dr. Poole out of the club, his arm slung around his shoulders.

"Off to mighty London came an Irishman one day. All the streets were paved with gold and everyone was gay! Singing songs of Piccadilly, Strand, and Leicester Square. Till Paddy got excited then he shouted to them there…" Poole called drunkenly.

Prue waited in a nearby alley, she had to find out exactly what it was Daphne would be up to at night. Maybe Daphne was having an affair or wanting to start an affair with Godfrey. _Drunks. _Prue mused as she heard a voice singing horribly off key.

"It's a long way to Tipperary. It's a long way to go. It's a long way to Tipperary. To the sweetest girl I know! Goodbye Piccadilly, Strand and Leicester Square. It's a long long way to Tipperary, but my heart's right there!" Poole continued.

She saw Godfrey with Poole's right arm slung over his shoulders as the pair staggered down the street. And it was obvious Godfrey saw her too.

"Prue? Could you give me a hand? Poole's on a bender." Godfrey called.

Prue ran over to them and took Poole's other arm. Even ten feet away she could smell whiskey on both of them.

"I think you're on one too, Godfrey." Prue replied.

"Bollocks." Godfrey replied.

They managed to drag the doctor to his bungalow. The butler let them in and said, "I'll take care of the doctor. Thank you."

"And you, mister, aren't in tip top shape either." Prue began, as she saw Godfrey staggering down the short staircase.

"Nonsense, I'm just fine." Godfrey replied.

"Where's your place?" Prue asked.

"Two houses away from the Macgregor Bungalow." Godfrey replied, "I can make it."

"No way." Prue replied, taking Godfrey's right arm, "Let's go."

Prue led Godfrey to the Macgregor Bungalow and when Lily answered the door, she said, "I'll explain later. Godfrey's in no state to get to his home."

"Put him on the couch. I will get some blankets for him." Lady Chatterjee replied.

"Make sure he's on his side." Prue said, and put a waste basket next to the couch.

Lily Chatterjee put a blanket over Godfrey, and neither she nor Prue noticed Daphne sneaking out yet again.

* * *

Daphne walked to the bridge and saw Hari Kumar standing there. "I thought you might have done a runner." Daphne apologized.

"I heard Merrick proposed." Hari replied.

"I said no. Hari, I couldn't go through with it." Daphne replied.

"I'm grateful." Hari said, taking Daphne in his arms, "I don't know if we can keep hiding this forever."

"Hari. Society be damned, I love you." Daphne said, angling her head so their noses wouldn't bump, and pulling him into a kiss.

Hari deepened the kiss, holding Daphne even closer. "I'd thought I'd lost you for certain last night when Merrick proposed to you. Things could get hairy for us…"

"I don't care, I'll see you tomorrow night." Daphne replied.

"Merrick?" Hari replied.

"Merrick be damned." Daphne replied, "I'll keep seeing you…"

"I'd best be going." Hari replied, "The night watch will be pouncing on me for breaking curfew."

As they broke the embrace, Hari handed Daphne a small written note which she put into the pocket of her dress.

As the lovers parted, Merrick stepped out of the shadows of a nearby alley. "Hari Kumar, I knew it." Merrick growled and banged his fist against the nearby wall.

* * *

(AN: Chemist is British slang for pharmacist. Raj is the term for the Indian government, which in this time period is the British colonial government.) 


	4. Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night

Wrongs Darker than Death or Night

Disclaimer: Same as before…

* * *

"Mister Godfrey?" Lady Chatterjee's voice felt like a jackhammer going off inside his skull as Godfrey's eyes opened.

"Yes." Godfrey growled.

"Mister York is at the door." Chatterjee replied.

"Tell him I'll be there presently." Godfrey replied, folding the blanket that had been draped over him and setting it down by the laundry hamper and walking into the downstairs washroom.

Prue walked towards the front door in time to see a slim bodied English man, about twenty-six years old, with straight brown hair, blue eyes and a longish nose. Lady Chatterjee headed towards the foyer and said, "Mr. Godfrey will be out soon, Mr. York."

"Thank you Lady Chatterjee." York replied curtly.

Godfrey looked at the mirror and realized he looked like hell. His eyes were bleary and there was a ragged stubble of a day's worth of beard on his face. He couldn't do anything about that just yet, so he splashed cold water onto his face, straightened his uniform and put his cap back onto his head, straightening it to make sure he had it on correctly.

He heard a knock on the door just then and said, "I'll be there presently, Edward." Godfrey replied, wincing as he heard the knocking at the door which felt like the entire Pinkot Rifle regiment was marching through his skull.

The voice he heard on the other side wasn't Edward York but Prue Halliwell, "I guess whiskey isn't your poison."

"I'm never attempting to match drinks with Poole ever again." Godfrey muttered as he walked out of the bathroom.

Godfrey checked his watch; thank God he wasn't due to be at work until his shift at noon. It was ten-thirty AM as he checked his watch.

"What's going on Edward?" Godfrey asked York.

"Lockwood's been honking about noise complaints he's been getting all week regarding all the firing range time you've scheduled. Not to mention the emergency drill that trapped him in the marketplace for three hours." York replied, "My section was on the range and we got kicked off."

"Edward," Godfrey began, "Get back to training, and don't reschedule any more drills. If Lt. Lockwood has a problem, tell him to speak to me about it."

"Yes sir." York replied.

Godfrey walked out of the front door towards the police station, thinking all the while, _Just what does the Pig want with me this time? _

Prue walked back upstairs, wanting to find Daphne. _These guys need time to prepare. I may not be able to stop Daphne being attacked altogether but I can delay it at least. _Prue thought. _Damn it, she must have left already. _

She was about to head to the hospital, which was her best bet for finding Daphne when she saw that Daphne left her closet ajar. Prue opened it fully and tried to remember what color dress Daphne had been wearing when she noticed the blue one was just a bit crooked on the hanger, as if Daphne had been in a hurry to get that dress on their quickly. Prue dug around in the pockets of the dress before she came up with a scrap of paper that had been torn from a notebook of some kind.

Prue read the note: "Bibighar, 7:30 PM."

Obviously it was a place, wherever this Bibighar was and the time would be at 7:30 tonight_. Time to find out what and where this Bibighar place is._ Prue thought and walked downstairs, meeting Lady Chatterjee along the way.

"Lily, have you seen Rahim at all?" Prue asked.

"Rahim is praying right now, he should be finished in an hour." Lady Chatterjee replied, "He usually doesn't see the fakirs on Wednesdays. Are you still doing your research?"

"Yeah." Prue replied, remembering the cover story she'd invented on the fly two days ago, "Would you happen to know where Bibighar is?"

"It used to be a great manor owned by a respected Englishman named Sir Nigel. Almost no one goes there now. It's been abandoned for quite some time." Lady Chatterjee replied, "During the Mutiny of 1857, the rebels attacked the estate, killing Sir Nigel and all of his servants. When the Scots Guards retook Mayapore a year later, they showed the rebels no mercy, killing them to the last man even those who surrendered, and buried the bodies in the Bibighar Gardens. Many say the gardens are haunted by the ghosts of those killed during the Mutiny. But that is simply silly superstition…"

Prue processed the information and then made a connection. _Sir Nigel? As in my new Whitelighter Nigel? Maybe…But will Daphne's attacker be human or some kind of supernatural being. Thank you Nigel, because if ever the power of three were needed, now would be the time. _

"Prue?" Lily asked, noting Prue's newly paled complexion, "What is the matter. You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"Lily…I just may have." Prue replied, "Thank you."

Before Lady Chatterjee could reply, Prue was out the door, hoping to catch up to Daphne. Desperately hoping she wasn't too late, Prue all but ran to the hospital. She ran into a raven haired but slightly graying woman with a petite frame in a nurse's uniform. Judging by her demeanor, the woman had to be the hospital matron.

"Excuse me, miss." Prue began, "Would you happen to know where Daphne Manners is?"

"Daphne's on duty right now." The matron replied, "Unless this is a medical emergency, the nurses don't have time to be bothered. You're the fifth person I've chased away from bothering my nurses."

Prue figured this was a brick wall when the woman smiled slightly continued, "…But you're the first woman I've chased off. Usually I've been chasing off paramours and suitors, you're a welcome change."

"When does Daphne's shift end?" Prue asked.

"She'll have a lunch break at noon and she'll be done with work at 4 o'clock." The matron replied.

Poole's voice echoed from somewhere inside the two story hospital building, "Mrs. Godfrey, I need help distributing the medical kits."

"I'll be right there doctor." Nurse Godfrey replied, "I'd best be going, the good doctor's obviously had a bit too much last night."

"Don't let me keep you." Prue replied and left the hospital. She had about an hour's wait, so she walked across the street, making sure there was no one around.

"Nigel?" Prue began, expecting any minute to see the shimmering of orbs that would herald his approach.

She wasn't disappointed when she saw Nigel appear. "I see you're still hell bent on messing with destiny. That, my dear, is a futile endeavor." Nigel replied.

"I may not be able to stop Daphne from being attacked, but I can try…" Prue began.

"Try and delay it, I know." Nigel replied, "Prue, I can see you live up to the reputation of the Charmed Ones as incorrigible and unorthodox. The Elders did warn me about that side of you, but I know you'll get the job done regardless of your attempts to meddle with destiny."

"Daphne's going to be attacked in the Bibighar Gardens. Can you tell me what is going to be attacking her?" Prue asked, "Is it human or supernatural?"

"One need not look to the supernatural to find evil intents and deeds." Nigel replied.

"Human." Prue replied, "But isn't the Bibighar…"

"Haunted. So they say." Nigel replied.

"And I'm looking at one of the ghosts." Prue exclaimed.

"Perhaps, my dear." Nigel replied.

"Lady Chatterjee told me the story of Bibighar and said that during the Mutiny of 1857 someone named Sir Nigel owned an estate in that area and was brutally murdered by the rebels." Prue replied,"Is he you?"

"Yes." Nigel began, "I'd always been the fair sort to all. Apparently the rebels didn't like the fact that I would help the Untouchable castes from time to time and during the mutiny they broke into the manor, slaughtered my servants before my eyes before they turned their attention to me."

"I'm certainly glad that the Charmed Ones live up to the reputation they have amongst the Elders." Nigel continued, grinning.

_I didn't think that man could smile with that stiff upper lip of his. _Prue thought.

"To be honest, the Elders questioned the idea of bringing you back but I convinced them you were perfect for the job." Nigel continued, "Not only are you one of the Charmed Ones, you were the firstborn and thus the most powerful. Evil seeks the soon to be conceived child of Daphne Manners and the Heartless will not stop."

"Where did these things come from?" Prue asked.

"So many questions, you will find the answers in due time." Nigel replied.

"How do you expect me to fight something that I don't know anything about?" Prue asked.

"Prue, you will find the knowledge you need, but you do not need it now. What is important is you protecting Daphne and her unborn baby." Nigel replied, "Do not let her out of your sight during the battle. She is the innocent you were sent here to protect. If nothing else, insure Daphne survives tonight."

With that, Nigel orbed out of the conversation, leaving Prue standing there with the fact that Daphne's rape was inevitable and that Daphne would be pregnant after this incident. And this would trigger the invasion of Mayapore. Prue hoped she would be strong enough for that upcoming battle.

* * *

"Godfrey, have you any idea the amount of complaining you're training on the firing range has had?" Lockwood began.

"Yes sir." Godfrey replied, though of equal rank Godfrey still had to address Lockwood as sir because Lockwood was the force's executive officer.

"Then why was my order countermanded." Lockwood replied.

"We needed to train." Godfrey replied, "I've been scheduling drills..."

"Godfrey, couldn't you at least warn people about these things." Lockwood replied.

"The Heartless will strike with little warning." Godfrey replied, "The exercises I've been doing, while disruptive, are preparing our men to repel the Heartless invasion."

"I do think it's rather disconcerting to Mayapore's citizens to see constables armed with rifles herding them off to the emergency shelters suddenly. And you don't even have the courtesy to tell them it's a drill until the exercise has ended." Lockwood began.

It took all of Godfrey's self restraint to not jump across the desk and strangle Lockwood until the porcine man's eyes popped out of their sockets and his tongue bulged blue. Lockwood continued on, "I happened to be paying a social call to Governor Sir Harris' bungalow when you rushed us out in the middle of tea time. Could you not have defended the bungalow…Simply created a perimeter around it?"

"Sir, we agreed on emergency shelters for _all _citizens. If we had defended the governor's bungalow we would have been overrun." Godfrey replied, "It's on one of the flattest points in Mayapore, the walls aren't quite high or thick enough and the gates could be broken fairly easily with a couple coordinated assaults. A squad of constables does not have the firepower to fight off a concerted effort. That's why I insist on mobile teams and sudden ambushes as well as fortifying key buildings."

"And then there's the matter of your so-called knowledge about the impending assault." Lockwood replied, "Where did you get such intelligence? Why did Captain Merrick approve it?"

"To the first, a good officer of the law need not reveal his sources." Godfrey began, "And to answer the second question you'd best ask Captain Merrick."

"Godfrey, you're dismissed." Lockwood replied, and with a two millimeter grin he added, "From my office, but not the force. Not yet at any rate."

"Yes sir." Godfrey replied, barely suppressing the urge to substitute the word 'cur' in its place.

* * *

_Finally,_ Prue thought as Daphne walked out of the hospital for her lunch break. Her astral self had projected inside the hospital at intervals, keeping an eye on Daphne. Maybe if she could find out whom Daphne's paramour was, she could tail him and find the most efficient route to the Bibighar Gardens.

"Mrs. Godfrey said you were looking for me." Daphne said.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried into your personal business." Prue replied, "I shouldn't get in the way of true love."

_After all I did my share of interfering with my sisters' relationships, especially Phoebe and Cole. _Prue thought, but pushed that out of her mind, Daphne was her chief concern right now and she couldn't afford to miss any details of this.

Daphne said, "I accept your apology, Prue."

"So why not just marry him? Why sneak around to avoid Merrick?" Prue replied.

"It's not that simple Prue." Daphne replied, "Society wouldn't approve of our love…"

_Why do I get the feeling this is going to sound like Leo and Piper or worse Phoebe and Cole all over again? _Prue thought.

"Daphne, I'm sure polite society wouldn't mind you and Godfrey marrying. He might be a bit of a stick in the mud but…" Prue replied.

Daphne let out a small laugh, "Godfrey? You think I'm being courted by Godfrey of all people?"

"Then who…" Prue began, as she ran through the list of people she had met since arriving in Mayapore three days ago. Then it struck her like a ton of bricks, "Kumar. You're seeing Hari Kumar?"

Daphne remained silent, nodding just barely perceptibly. "Now you see why I can't simply marry him. I'll be an outcast."

"Daphne, don't give up on him or this romance." Prue replied, "Let's just say I know that things like this work out."

"I know my mother will disinherit me if this comes to light." Daphne replied, "I don't know who else could support me."

"Lady Chatterjee? Your aunt?" Prue suggested.

"You don't know my aunt, Prue, or whether she'd approve. Lady Chatterjee would risk being ostracized by her countrymen if she supported me." Daphne replied.

"What does Hari do for a living?" Prue asked.

"He's a journalist at the Mayapore Gazette. Why?" Daphne asked.

"I'm going to see if his family knows and if they'll support you two." Prue replied, "If he talks like he was educated in England, then his family has to have some means to help you guys out."

"Thank you Prue." Daphne said, embracing the other woman, "I can't believe you'd go through all this trouble for a stranger."

"It's the least I can do." Prue replied, "You gave me a place to stay, I wanted to return the favor."

Daphne headed off to a small café to go and eat, and Prue, feeling the grumbling in her stomach followed suit.

* * *

Hari Kumar was glad for once that he was getting out of work early, and that one of his coworkers would be closing the place. As he walked outside into the cloudy afternoon he saw the woman he'd met in the marketplace, named Prue or something like that.

"Hari," Prue began, "I'm not sure if you remember me from earlier…"

"Yes, I'm not the sort to forget a beautiful woman." Hari replied.

"Thanks for the compliment, Hari." Prue replied, "But I'm here to talk to you about Daphne…"

At this Kumar froze. Had he been found out? Had his long affair with an Englishwoman of proper society been found out?

"Who else knows?" Hari asked her, knowing there was no way out of it, but like any proper gentleman he would be poised right to the end.

"As far as I know, just Daphne and I. And you of course." Prue replied, "First off, you don't sound like many Indians I know."

"I was educated in Britain." Hari replied, carrying himself with a certain pride that obviously affronted people like Merrick, "My father had a business associate who paid for him and I to live in England with him. I was only three years old at the time and I spent the next twenty-two years there. Obviously I was raised with all the perks of high class English society, being educated at Chillingborough, one of England's finest public schools."

"You mean private school?" Prue asked.

"I keep forgetting the American definition of public school differs from the English definition. Yes, a public school in Britain is like a private school in America." Hari replied, ruefully, "In England I could be seen by my public school colleagues as an equal. Sadly, here, to them I'm no higher than the servants that clean their bungalows and serve their drinks."

"Why did you come back?" Prue asked, "Why didn't you stay in England?"

"I couldn't stay. My father died, and his associate fell on hard times. Even worse was the fact that his associate's family was nearly as bad as the 'socialites' of Mayapore." Hari replied.

"But Daphne's different?" Prue replied.

"Obviously you believe that, or you wouldn't be speaking to me about her." Kumar replied.

"Yes," Prue asked, "I wanted to see if your family knows…"

"They don't." Hari replied, "And I intend to keep it that way. Some of the more extreme members of Quit India might want to take action if they found out."

"Against who? You or Daphne?" Prue asked.

"Both of us, most likely." Hari replied.

"So why the Bibighar then?" Prue asked.

"The locals think it's haunted. Certainly a useful superstition. Most, save some untouchables, won't go anywhere near the place." Hari replied, "Thanks for your offer, but I'd best be going."

_Great, so now he wants to use the Bibighar Gardens as a place to consummate the affair. I guess cheap motel owners also discriminate by race here too. _Prue thought. She was going to be their regardless, but she was ready to face a supernatural foe at the Bibighar just in case Daphne and Kumar awakened a vexed spirit or two by their consummation on a gravesite.

* * *

Lieutenant Edward York turned to see the other four constables in his patrol behind him. Sergeant Mason, the communication's sergeant, walked behind him and three riflemen accompanied. They passed otherconstables were rigging crude jars of gunpowder covered with nails and ball bearings, andplacing them in hidden locations.York smiled to himself,the idea of putting explosive booby traps around Mayapore to coincide with Godfrey's strongpoints had been his idea, and he was glad that it had some support.His triumphant thinking was interrupted asa shape moved down the street.

"Halt!" York called.

_Busted._ Prue thought. _Time for Plan B_.

"It's dangerous to be out at night, miss." York replied.

"I was on my way home." Prue replied.

"Donalbain, accompany the lady home. The rest of you stay with me." York replied.

_About two blocks and I'd be right at Bibighar. Damn. _Prue thought.

As soon as Donalbain and Prue were out of hearing of York, Donalbain said, "I know you can take care of yourself, but the lieutenant gave me his orders."

"No need to apologize." Prue replied.

"My granny told me stories of witches and sorcerers of great power." Donalbain replied, "And I know that you can take care of whatever is out there. As soon as we get 'round that next corner, go where you need."

"Thank you, Mr. Donalbain. Not that I'm ungrateful, but why are you doing this?" Prue asked.

A grin crossed Donalbain's twenty-year-old face, "A Welshman knows better than to mess with the supernatural. Godspeed."

As soon as they rounded the corner, Prue ran back towards the Bibighar Gardens. As she ran, she heard a scream carried on the wind. It was the cries of a woman. _Daphne! _Prue thought, and quickened her pace. She wasn't going to stop this assault, but she could at least protect Daphne.

* * *

As the Bibighar's crumbling walls came into view, she could see a disheveled and near hysterical Daphne, her blouse missing buttons. Already Lieutenant York and his men had reached her. Daphne hugged her arms close to her and Prue grabbed a blanket off of a clothesline nearby and draped it over Daphne's shoulders.

Her eyes were rimmed red and sobs escaped in choking, staccato bursts from. "I can take her back home." Prue replied.

"We'll need a statement from her first." York replied.

"Of course." Prue replied.

"Tell us what happened?" York asked.

* * *

Bibighar Gardens, approximately one hour earlier: Hari Kumar smiled when he saw the lone figure on the bicycle heading his way. Daphne leaned her bicycle against the wall. Hari took Daphne into his arms and kissed her fiercely.

"I'm glad you were able to come." Hari began, "I missed you."

"As did I." Daphne replied.

The lovers entwined, kissing once more as Hari fumbled with the buttons of Daphne's blouse. Daphne kissed at his neck, as she began to unbutton his shirt, holding him close to her, feeling the warmth of his body. They were unaware of five pairs of eyes watching from the undergrowth. They were unaware of sounds of feet pounding noiselessly against the dirt.

Suddenly five men were upon them. They were Indians that was as much as Daphne or Hari could tell. They pried the two apart and one of the man punched Hari in the stomach as two others held him. He fell to the ground when the two that held him let go. As soon as Hari was on the ground one of the men kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop it! You'll kill him!" Daphne shouted, as two of the men held her down. One of them leered at her, his face obscured by black ash and red paint.

They forced her to the ground and Daphne let out a scream. She screamed again and again as two men held her down while another took his turn. Two others were still kicking and striking Hari and she was helpless to do anything but watch…

* * *

Ankur sat at his post in the radio room. He was receiving radio reports from the small transmission station a few miles east of Mayapore. Suddenly he heard the tapping of the telegraph. The radio had gone dead, but before that had happened he could hear shouts and sudden gunfire as well as inhuman cries. The radio may have been dead but the telegraph wasn't, and he heard the distinctive beats for S.O.S. After twenty years of communication service, the older Indian policeman knew what that meant, the radio station had just been attacked and had fallen.

"Sanjay!" he shouted.

Sitting behind the telephone switchboard, nineteen year old Sanjay worked as an orderly for the Indian Constabulary Service. The boy stood as he saw old Ankur, with his omnipresent off kilter headphones (the better to hear gossip or commands in the building).

"Run and get Lieutenant Godfrey, now! It's an emergency!" Ankur shouted.

Godfrey heard the commotion downstairs as he sat in the night duty officer's shed and he stood up as he saw Sanjay running up the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Sir, Ankur has something important to tell you." Sanjay said, nearly breathless.

Godfrey checked to make sure that his pistol was still in its holster before he grabbed his cap and ran downstairs after Sanjay.

"Ankur, what is it?" Godfrey said, feeling the acid dread welling inside him.

"The Heartless just overran our transmitting station." Ankur said, "We received an SOS from their position."

"Sanjay, wake Captain Merrick." Godfrey ordered. He knew that the attack on Mayapore would be imminent, "Sound the air raid siren."

"Yes sir." Both men replied and went about their tasks.

* * *

As Prue sat on the couch, she watched the distraught Daphne sipping at a cup of scalding tea, with the blanket draped over her shoulders. Her sobs and shuddering hadn't stopped and shehadn't stopped askingabout Hari and what had become of him. Just then theyheard the sound of an air raid siren.

"The Heartless." Daphne began, "I must get to the hospital."

Prue was about to caution the young nurse, but stopped herself. Thinking of the emergency and the work to save the wounded innocents would definitely keep her mind off the trauma. Daphne hurriedly threw on her nurse's uniform and hopped onto her bicycle, peddling towards the hospital.

If nothing else, she had to not let Daphne out of her sight. Prue ran outside past a couple constables, who were escorting a group of frightened citizens to the club. In the initial confusion, she was able to slip by and get into the hospital.

The reckoning was soon to be at hand, and Prue prayed silently that Mayapore's defenders would be able to ward off the Heartless…

* * *

TBC 


	5. The Battle of Mayapore

Battle of Mayapore

Disclaimer: Same as before…

* * *

"C'mon Mr. Chaudhuri, you should be off to the emergency shelter right now." Sergeant Hiller said as he saw the Indian barkeep standing behind the bar of the club.

"I don't think so." Chaudhuri replied, "This is my bar, I'm going to defend it."

"Really." Hiller asked, "And how do you plan to do that?"

"With this." Chaudhuri replied, holding up a small wooden box.

"You're going to hit them with a box?" Hiller replied.

"This is my old revolver. I used to carry it in the old days when I was serving aboard that Indian freighter." Chaudhuri replied.

"I thought you were the ship's cook." Hiller replied.

"That's right." Chaudhuri replied, "And every member of that crew thought he was a food critic."

Hiller opened the box, noticing the small pistol. "I presume you know how to use that."

"Of course." Chaudhuri replied, "And I have rounds for it."

"Good." Hiller said and looking the Indian bartender in the eyes, "Good luck old friend. I'd hate to come by here Tuesday nights and find some other wanker serving my drinks."

"Count on me being here then. On another note, you still have drinks from last week you've yet to pay me for." Chaudhuri replied.

"Put it on my tab." Hiller replied.

"You say that every week." Chaudhuri replied as the sergeant walked out. After he left, Chaudhuri checked the cylinder, making sure all six rounds were in place and the other twenty-four rounds were in the pockets of his trousers.

* * *

"The thing to remember," Dr. Poole began as all the nurses, medics, and stretcher bearers of the hospital were clustered in the waiting room, "Is that Heartless prefer to use their claws, heavy fists, or swords in close combat. So when they attack you can expect to see severe lacerations, broken bones, and blunt force traumas. All I can say is keep calm, remember you're training and do the best that you can. Report to your posts."

"Doctor," came Captain Merrick's voice.

"What can I do for you, Captain Merrick." Poole replied.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm assigning a security detail to the hospital for your protection." Poole replied.

"I'm going to have wounded people in here, Ronald, the last thing I want is a team of constables having a fire fight outside my doorway." Poole replied.

"Doctor, please don't count on your status as a medical officer to protect you." Merrick replied, "Heartless aren't too particular about their targets. Doctor or not, you may wind up having to defend yourself."

"I'm hoping I won't have too." Poole replied, and indicated the Webley revolver at his hip, "But if it comes to that, I'm ready."

"Good." Merrick replied, taking his own post outside of the hospital.

Prue gently touched Daphne's arm, "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I just to keep busy." Daphne replied.

"If you need me…" Prue replied, "I'll be right there for you."

"Prue, that is kind of you. But I'll have plenty of wounded to attend to." Daphne replied, "Why aren't you at the one of emergency shelters?"

"I'm here to take care of you." Prue replied. Daphne looked at her quizzically.

"How can you do that?" Daphne asked.

Prue concentrated on a pencil in Daphne's pocket and lifted it into the air and sent it flying into the nearest wall. Daphne dropped her clipboard and her eyes popped wide open, "H-how are you…"

Prue heard the sounds of multiple explosions, first one or two but then they started to increase in number. She had seen a few men with York setting up what looked like improvised landmines at various points around the town and near the outskirts on her recent excursions. They were designed to detonate either by detonators or by impact. They were coming…

* * *

Lieutenant Edward York glanced about the forward positions of Mayapore, he had volunteered to lead the twenty odd men. Less than two hours ago, Godfrey had been distributing carbines and shotguns to the men and the sections had run to their respected areas after rounding up the civilians. 

"Did you hear that?" Constable O'Malley asked.

"Relax." Sergeant Mason said to the jittery Irishman, "When they get here you'll know it."

York could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The plan was for the Heartless to run into the minefield and reduce their numbers as much as possible before they hit his position. All of a sudden a thought entered his mind, one that years of reading adventure stories and epic poems of heroes had never prepared for him to anticipate. _My God, I don't want to die in a sodding drainage ditch. _

He heard a series of clicks to his right and saw Constable Mullins flicking the safety on his shotgun back and forth. York gave the man as stern a look as he could muster. "Sorry sir, my thumb got a little nervous." Mullins replied, "I wonder if the Heartless get jittery before a battle."

York looked at the nineteen year old, only a few years younger than himself. "I would doubt that." York replied, hoping to hell he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. He wanted to be a hero like his brother, who had earned accord with the 105th Indian Brigade in North Africa.

The first explosion, the first mine had been tripped followed shortly by the second. A third mine detonated. Still more mines began to go off one after the other in rapid succession. The last explosion faded into the creeping dawn.

"Maybe they're not coming." O'Malley began, "Maybe they're turning back. Maybe we got them all…"

The resounding inhuman cries echoed loudly. The first group of Shadow Heartless, the short, four foot creatures with glowing yellow eyes, clawed hands and antennae came charging towards British positions.

York's revolver was already drawn and he shouted, "Fire!"

The first shots were already being fired. The first rank of Heartless fell from the volley of gunfire, with holes blown in torsos and chests. Following behind the Shadows were a group of other Heartless called Soldiers, these stood a foot taller, with hooked red claws, the same glowing yellow eyes, but wearing what looked like a knight's armor with a crossed out black heart on the breastplate.

York fired his pistol at the first Shadow that got within an arm's length of his position, and it fell dead. He was grateful that Mason suggested making petrol bombs from empty glass bottles, fuel from a fuel truck that had sustained a flat tire earlier that week, and several old rags.

Sergeant Mason flung a 'Mason jar' a nickname for the petrol bombs he had devised into a pack of Heartless charging for their trench. Several of the creatures promptly caught fire from the flaming liquid. Down the line he saw other constables throwing their own petrol bombs. The scent of burning flesh filled the air and the forward elements of the attacking force were broken against a wave of fire.

The Heartless began to regroup and then charged back towards the forward positions. Once again, they waited until the Heartless got within throwing distance before dousing them with petrol bombs.

Mason was flung backward by two lead projectiles that struck him in the head and chest, killing him instantly. They came from two Heartless that resembled monkeys, carrying slings that resembled those from the tale of David and Goliath. Both of the erstwhile missile troops were promptly picked off by a nearby rifle pit.

York could see that the several Heartless had already breached the perimeter and the fighting was getting close. And he saw the flashes of steel, seeing more Heartless called Bandits that looked like the Soldiers but wore turbans and carried curved and sharp swords. He saw one slash down a constable and run past the dying man. York jerked the pistol up, shut his eyes and squeezed the trigger and when he opened them again, he saw the creature stagger back, wounded. Suddenly it lost its head as a burst of buckshot from Mullins' shotgun tore it off.

He could see that more Heartless, far too many than he could possibly hope to contain with his paltry force on relatively open ground. He had to retreat to the areas where other constables waited to detonate the hidden explosives.

"Mullins! Tell Godfrey the forward positions are about to fall!" York shouted, shooting another Shadow dead.

"Yes sir!" Mullins replied, running towards the rear.

As he ran on, Mullins saw several Bandits slash away at two men who were attempting to reload their rifles. The men were stabbed to death without mercy by the creatures and Mullins felt he was a coward for not staying and fighting with the others. But he knew Godfrey had to know that York's position was falling.

* * *

Prue could hear the sounds of battle across the river. The shooting was growing steadier and steadier by the second and already the first casualties were being brought in. Two Indian stretcher bearers carried a wounded British policeman between them. He couldn't have been any older than twenty years old. His left arm was in a sling, his right hanging limply over the stretcher's supports. She could see his shirt was unbuttoned; the boy's midsection had a gauze pad being pressed onto there by a fellow constable. His eyes took on the air of death, his breathing ragged and irregular. She knew exactly what the boy was feeling because she had felt it herself, the sense of life leaving the body and not being able to do a damned thing about it.

The memory of her own death, of hearing the grief of her sisters was especially strong now. She headed to the hospital's front door and could hear Merrick talking to an overweight officer.

"Sir," Lockwood said, "Permission to blow the bridge?"

The sounds of battle carried on the wind across the river. More explosions and gunshots began to echo.

"Granted." Merrick replied.

Prue felt the blood drain from her face. _What the hell? Was this guy seriously thinking of stranding not only several of his own men but a good chunk of the Indian population on the other side of the bridge? _She had to stop this. Her mission may have been to protect Daphne's unborn baby but there was no way she was letting Merrick and Lockwood just abandon hundreds of innocents as well as several of their own men on the other side of the river.

She managed to sneak out of the hospital through a back window and ran towards the bridge. Too late, she could see Lockwood standing with the detonator in his hands at around the same time he saw her. Her feet felt like there were cement blocks attached to them, her arm felt like it weighed a hundred times more than it did. Lockwood hurriedly twisted the handle and any moment Prue expected to see the bridge torn apart in a massive series of explosions.

The bridge remained intact. The engineers who wired the explosives had failed to take into account the fact that their blasting caps were wet; they had been stored improperly for weeks in the tropical humidity. No blasting cap equaled no explosion.

Prue raised her hand and sent the detonator flying upward into Lockwood's thick chin, sending the porcine coward falling unconscious to the concrete. She was about to run back towards the hospital when she saw several fleeing Indian civilians, escorted by a few constables. The machine gun on the other side of the river was firing steadily now, instead of in short bursts.

* * *

Godfrey made sure Worrel's section was in place after a damn near breathless Mullins warned him about the state of York's position. They were going to start ambushing the survivors of the line of traps he'd set. _Bless you York. _Already the survivors from York's section were clearing the explosive traps. At his command the men would detonate them and then Worrel's group and reconstituted tactical squads from York's survivors would pick them off, letting the Heartless bypass them and then shooting them down from behind and from the sides.

Godfrey saw Edward York running at the tail end of his section. He couldn't help but feel proud that York was still doing his job, making sure all his men had retreated to safety. That pride was tempered by the fact that there were less men running towards the fallback position than York had started out with.

What Godfrey saw next seemed almost like watching a stop motion picture. A Bandit caught up to York and slashed him across the back. A Soldier Heartless that ran in front of him stabbed its claws deep into his stomach. Blood gushed from both wounds and from York's mouth. Another stab from a second Bandit made York scream into the air, an animal-like shout of agony uttered through cracked and broken teeth.

Godfrey swung his raised left arm down and several jars of gunpowder were detonated sending glass shards and pieces of metal into the ranks of the pursuing Heartless. Several lay in a writhing black mass of black blood and entrails.

Two constables ran into the open only to be cut down by hard lead projectiles flung by two small monkey-like Heartless who were accompanied by a Bandit. They made it two steps before Donalbain and Rees gunned them down.

Godfrey knew now the fighting would be a series of confused and bitter ambushes and sudden retreats to hidden areas. He had already dispatched a detachment of men to start evacuating the shelters on the Indian side of the river, leaving five other men at his position. Rees, Donalbain, Hiller, Sanjay, and Mullins were crouched around the radio.

"Sanjay, get on the radio and inform Merrick that I've emptied the emergency shelters." Godfrey ordered.

"Yes sir." Sanjay replied, calling the police station.

Godfrey saw a team of four men being chased by several angry Bandits through a narrow alley. One by one the Bandits were being picked off by other riflemen hiding nearby. As both teams of ambushers ran by Godfrey's position he motioned his group of five to ready their own weapons. More Heartless were pursuing their running teammates before Godfrey's team bounced them.

Sanjay, Donalbain and Rees shot first, their rifles picking off a pair of Soldiers. A group of Bandits came crashing out of a doorway at the team's flank and Mullins turned to face them. He fired the shotgun, blasting a two fist size hole into the chest of the first one. The shotgun bucked up with the first shot, and Mullins fired again at the second Bandit, decapitating it at the close range they were standing. The third was within swinging distance when Mullins fired again blasting away the top half of its head. Mullins fired again, but this shot simply blasted a hole in the Bandit's turban. Before it could kill Mullins, it fell backwards with a hole blown through its eye, courtesy of Godfrey's service revolver.

Godfrey flung a 'Mason jar' into the ranks of the other attackers. Three Heartless scrambled about in flames, bumping into each other and nearby buildings as they shrieked in agony. Sanjay, Rees, and Donalbain gunned them down.

Despite the ambushes and traps, the Heartless were still advancing inexorably towards the Mayapore Bridge, within range of the machinegun.

"Fall back." Godfrey shouted, when he saw several Heartless getting closer to their position, "That means you too, sergeant!"

Hiller was firing his revolver at several approaching Heartless before he lit the last petrol bomb that Godfrey had handed to him. He lobbed it 'round the corner where he could hear more Heartless heading their way. Shrieks and the sounds of bodies smacking into one another and nearby walls could be heard.

Hiller ran towards the machine gun position and when Godfrey saw his men were clear, he followed behind them, killing two flaming Heartless that blindly thrashed into his path.

* * *

Prue watched as several Indian citizens began to stream across the bridge, despite the best efforts of the British constables to control them. As soon as the machine gun started going off, and several Heartless could be seen fighting with the other constables on the other side of the bridge, the crowd panicked and a mass stampede began. The British constables were using the stocks of their rifles to try and keep the crowd from trampling each other, but the sheer mass of the crowd shoved them aside.

A woman carrying an infant in her arms stumbled when her feet became tangled in her skirts as she ran at the forefront of the crowd. Prue lifted both mother and child into the air using her magic, suspending them just above the crowd. Concentrating she set the mother and her baby down gently in front of the hospital.

Prue made sure she was out of sight before she astrally projected herself to the Indian side of the bridge. She passed through the crowd before she saw the men fighting in the trenches near the mouth of the bridge. The machine gunner which had been firing in controlled bursts, now began firing steadily. But something looked like it was wrong, like the gun had jammed.

"Godfrey, the gun's jammed." the gunner shouted.

Just then a Heartless jumped onto the gunner's chest and started to claw at him. Godfrey shot it point blank in the head and shouted, "Fall back!"

The British constables began to fall back across the river to the British neighborhoods of Mayapore. Astral Prue raced back to her own body, and when the two reunited, Prue stood up was about to run for the hospital, Daphne was certainly in trouble.

Lieutenant Lockwood had gotten to his feet earlier and shot one of the pursuing Heartless. A projectile struck him in the chest and sent him falling backwards and into a wall right behind him. He noticed Prue leaving the alley and shouted, "You! You bitch! This is all your fault!"

Lockwood turned his pistol on Prue and fired and she expected to feel the bullet tear into her body, killing her yet again but it didn't happen. The bullet struck a wall just behind her head and Prue wasn't about to stick around for the dying Lockwood's aim to improve. She had to get back to Daphne.

All around her she could hear and see fighting breaking out as the constables were herding the citizens into shelters as soon as possible while attempting to contain the Heartless. The constables were throwing Molotov cocktails at the Heartless, but more kept coming. They were breaking through the line heading for the shelters on the British side of the river.

Prue felt an impact as something struck her heavily on the back. A gunshot sounded off to the left of her, and she turned to see a Shadow Heartless fall off her back and saw Godfrey. "Watch your back." Godfrey remarked.

Godfrey felt a sharp pain tearing through his upper left arm as a sword slashed through it. He turned to see a Bandit Heartless go flying at high speed into a wall, leaving a splotch of its black blood and gray matter on the brick.

"Watch yours." Prue replied, she ran over to Godfrey, and added, "Get that looked at."

"I'll be alright, it's not that deep." Godfrey replied.

"For Heaven's sake Godfrey, you're bleeding..."

As she spoke she heard screams rising above the din of gunfire. Several Heartless came crashing into the church, which had been converted into an emergency shelter. The fleeing Indian civilians had also been jammed inside and apparently the door hadn't closed all the way.

Screams of panic, of trapped civilians could be heard. Godfrey ran towards the source of the screaming and several constables followed him to the church. His men dropped to one knee, took aim and began firing into the Heartless. More and more constables converged around the church, having long since fixed bayonets onto the ends of their rifles.

Sanjay came running towards, his bayonet fixed, the boy closed his eyes as he charged, turning his head away. His bayonet buried itself right into the side of a Shadow which let out a pained shriek. Several of its mates turned on Sanjay and one of them jumped onto the boy's neck and turned his head like a pickle jar lid, snapping it. Sanjay fell to the ground, his head lolling.

When the church attack had been broken, the Heartless regrouped and launched attacks against the club and hospital.

* * *

Merrick stood with a security squad at the entrance of the hospital in the driving rain of a wet season storm. He fired his pistol into the attacking crowd of Heartless, the rest of the detachment were either firing rifles or fighting at close quarters with bayonets, rifle butts, and fists. He shot one charging Bandit dead, then a second and he turned and saw a third Bandit about to swing its scimitar down onto his neck.

A gunshot sounded and the Bandit fell dead to the ground. "Thank you Doctor." Merrick said.

"Any time." Poole replied, the old service revolver clutched in his right hand.

Despite the security team's best effort Heartless were beginning to break into the hospital. Prue launched a stethoscope at a Soldier Heartless and the line fouled itself around the creature's neck. With her powers, Prue twisted, breaking its neck.

A sword wielding Bandit Heartless smashed thorough a nearby window and Prue launched a nearby scalpel right into its left eye socket, sending it falling dead, back into the street.

"Gah!" came a shout from below.

Prue took a quick peek out the window in time to see Godfrey disentangling himself from the dead Heartless' corpse. "We could use a hand here." Godfrey replied as he jumped up to the window sill and hoisted himself inside, "C'mon, let's go."

Mullins and Hiller waited below before boosting Rees and then Donalbain through the window. Mullins climbed onto Hiller's shoulders and Rees and Donalbain helped him through. Hiller leaped upward and Rees and Donalbain grabbed onto his arms and pulled.

"Oi, Sergeant!" Rees said, "Could you possibly eat less pastries if we live through this?"

Hiller's sleeve began to tear. Mullins grabbed Hiller's collar and tried to pull as well. Prue concentrated and began to pull the heavier sergeant in. "Maybe you could lay off on the doughnuts..." Prue groaned from the effort, leaning against the wall.

"Even the supernatural agree." Donalbain replied.

"Bollocks to you." Hiller replied.

"Barricade the front door." Godfrey ordered, "Mullins, Rees, reinforce this window."

"You, get that arm looked at." Prue replied.

"Nonsense, I'm fine..." Godfrey protested.

"Like hell you are, you're arm's covered in blood." Prue replied.

"An officer can't afford to desert his men." Godfrey replied.

"You're no good to them dead." Prue replied, grabbing a field dressing and some bandages from a nearby table. The nurses and medics were going about their grisly task of seeing which patients would be tended too first. The most serious receiving priority, and the lesser wounded would be treated later. Triage.

"Lend me your other sleeve." Prue began.

Godfrey extended his other arm which still had his pistol clutched in the hand, aiming it across the room right at Daphne. "Whoa!" Prue exclaimed, shoving his arm back down.

"Sorry, force of habit." Godfrey replied, moving his weapon to his other hand while Prue tore strips of cloth off his sleeve and wrapped them around the cut.

"Be careful where you're pointing that thing!" Prue remarked, "You'd think they'd teach you guys weapon safety."

"Well, repelling an invasion isn't exactly in a day's work for the Mayapore Indian Constabulary." Godfrey replied and wincing added, "Bloody Hell, when did you learn first aid? During the Holy Inquisition?"

"Quit whining. It's only a little rubbing alcohol." Prue replied as she swabbed some rubbing alcohol into the wound.

Donalbain walked by and said, "Sir, one thing we Welsh always say: 'A Welshman knows better than to annoy the supernatural'."

"Wise people, these Welsh." Prue quipped, tightening the improvised bandage. Godfrey winced.

"Thank you miss." Donalbain replied, before running over the front door with Godfrey a few steps behind him.

"So what do we do, sir?" Rees asked, as he joined Godfrey at the door.

"We defend the citizens we swore to protect." Godfrey replied, grimly, loading his last six rounds into the cylinder of his revolver.

"What do you have?" Godfrey asked Rees.

"Ten rounds of ammunition." Rees replied.

"Five." Donalbain added.

"I've got six rounds." Mullins replied.

"Four rounds sir." Hiller replied.

"When we're out?" Mullins asked.

"That's why you've got bayonets." Hiller interjected, "Remember we swore to protect these people."

The door gave way and several Heartless crashed through. Merrick was rolling around on the mud with a Heartless clinging to his chest. "Fire!" Godfrey shouted.

The men opened fire, until their last rounds were fired. There was no choice but to fight hand to hand...

The shooting outside intensified, far more firepower than Mayapore's entire Constabulary. There was only one explanation, the Pankot Rifles were entering Mayapore. The Heartless began to flee, first in ones and twos, and then en masse as the Pankot Rifle Regiment pursued them.

Godfrey and his men stepped out, surveying the aftermath of the battle. Corpses, human and Heartless alike lay in the muddy morass that were Mayapore's streets. Merrick stood shakily, mud caking his uniform, he staggered around the road like a drunk.

Donalbain pushed the dead Heartless off of his chest, and then stood. From his parched lips came a Psalm, "Non nobis Domine, Domine. Non nobis Domine. Sed nomini. Sed nomini. Tuo da Gloriam."

Many of the British constables knew the hymn and began to join in singing it as they walked back into their streets towards the shelters with medics in tow to help the wounded. "Non nobis Domine..."

Any wounded Heartless were instantly executed on the spot by the British constables. As he walked the battlefield that was his jurisdiction Godfrey saw Sanjay's corpse in the middle of the road. He hoisted the boy's limp body onto his shoulders and headed for the waiting trucks. A group of men carried York's body towards the same truck. Civilians wandered the streets looking for wounded or dead relatives.

After the adrenaline surge and focus the hectic pace of the fighting and treating the wounded wore away, Daphne Manners collapsed into Prue's arms and began to sob uncontrollably. The effects of both the fighting, the many wounded, and the rape of the previous night all hit her like a tsunami. Prue held Daphne close to her body, feeling the woman's tears soak into her blouse.

"Just let it out." Prue said, "I'm here for you..."

* * *

TBC 


	6. Inquisition

Inquisition

Disclaimer: Same as before...The characters of Kolopak (based loosely on a Voyager character) and Anora are my own creation.

* * *

The next morning, Prue asked Daphne, "How are you holding up?"

At Daphne's quizzical expression, Prue added, "I was asking how are you?"

"For God's sake, I was raped two nights ago and Hari is missing. How do you think I am?" Daphne replied, with uncharacteristic anger before tears welled into her eyes, "I haven't seen him since I was attacked. I don't know if those thugs killed him, or if the Heartless did..."

"Let's go see." Prue replied.

"I really shouldn't, what if he died? What if...?" Daphne replied, sniffling.

"Then you can have closure." Prue replied, sighing, her thoughts running to Andy. As terrible as it was to know for certain that he was dead, it would have been worse to not know.

"Come on...I'll go with you." Prue urged gently. Daphne complied, and the two women walked out of Lady Chatterjee's house.

Workers, soldiers, and civilians milled about trying to assess and repair the damage the attack of the day before had caused in Mayapore. They saw Godfrey, his wounded left arm stiff at his side, issuing orders to Donalbain as the latter was directing the high traffic of trucks from the Royal Indian Engineers, helping to rebuild Mayapore.

"Godfrey." Prue called out to him and the British policeman turned.

"Yes?" Godfrey asked, tersely, "State your business."

"Have the bodies all been identified?" Prue asked.

"We've been at this since yesterday afternoon and we're fairly short handed. Eighteen of our constables died, another twenty are wounded." Godfrey replied, as he swallowed a pain killer tablet, sweating in the sweltering Indian humidity, "Who are you looking for, specifically?"

"Hari Kumar." Prue replied.

"Ankur," Godfrey called out, and an older Indian man with tousled graying hair walked over with a clipboard, "Is Hari Kumar among the dead?"

The old man looked through the pages on the clipboard, "No sir. I've heard nothing from him for two nights..."

"What about Daphne's rapists?" Prue asked, "Have they been caught?"

"In case you've not noticed, Prue, we're in a bit of a hotspot. The bloody Engineers keep asking for my men, and we're having a hell of a time rebuilding the town. One rape isn't exactly a high priority." Godfrey replied.

"Then I'm going to talk to your boss." Prue replied.

Exasperated, Godfrey replied, "For now, I'm in charge. Merrick just informed me that for now I'm the officer in charge of this effort while he's investigating the rape of Miss Manners himself."

"Fine, I'll go find Merrick." Prue replied.

"Suit yourself." Godfrey replied, "I've not heard from him since last night..."

"Sir!" came a shout from behind and Godfrey turned yet again to see Constable Rees running up to him, "The rapists have been apprehended."

"Right. Inform anyone who asks that I'm off to the lockup." Godfrey replied.

"We're coming with you." Prue added.

Presently the reached the precinct and Godfrey opened the heavy door, ushering the two women in. Captain Merrick walked out of the lock up area and said, "Mr. Godfrey, you saved me the trouble of bringing Miss Manners here to identify her attackers."

"Right this way." Merrick directed, as he unlocked the heavy door behind him and led the two women inside.

Daphne stood aghast as she stared at one of the prisoners. One eye was swollen closed, while the other had enough pain for a dozen. The way he clutched at his ribs suggested at least one was broken.

"Daphne... " Hari said, weakly.

"Oh God! Hari!" Daphne replied, rushing to the bars of the cell.

"Stand away, Miss Manners. Are any of these men familiar?" Merrick asked, Prue noticed he emphasized the word 'familiar' especially.

"It was dark last night, Ronald, the only person in this group I recognize is Mr. Kumar..." Daphne began.

"So Mr. Kumar assaulted you last night?" Merrick asked.

"No, he didn't...He..." Daphne replied.

"Then who did?" Merrick asked.

"He tried to ward off my attackers, but was beaten instead..." Daphne replied.

"I have reason to believe that Mr. Kumar was there before he allegedly tried to fend off your attackers. One man fighting against five is hardly a possible fight." Merrick replied, "Mr. Godfrey."

"Sir?" Godfrey replied.

"Please escort these two ladies out." Merrick replied.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but I was ready to call Dr. Poole over here for Mr. Kumar and then conduct the questioning of the suspects..." Godfrey began.

"Mr. Godfrey, you'll do no such thing. You've got other tasks." Merrick replied.

"Sir, we have _suspects_ in custody and as the Acting XO it's my job to conduct questioning." Godfrey replied.

"No need, Mr. Godfrey, I'll conduct the interrogations of these men myself." Merrick replied.

"Yes sir." Godfrey replied, and carried out his orders.

"That's it?" Prue fumed, "You're going to let him steam roll over you like that."

"I have my orders, Prue. There's a town outside that needs order restored and having lost over half of the constabulary to injury or death..." Godfrey began. The town's security force was decimated, two of the four senior noncoms, and two officers were dead, including the XO. To add further injury, another officer was wounded, as was one of the other NCOs. The other ranks had suffered the bulk of the deaths.

"Don't you see he's using your sense of obligation to this town against you." Prue replied, "He wants to personally question those men and you know Hari needs medical attention..."

"For heaven's sake Prue, don't think I've not seen where this is headed." Godfrey replied.

"I know you know what Merrick's probably up to, I just wonder what _you're _going to do about it." Prue replied as she and Daphne left the precinct.

* * *

"Mr. Kumar," Merrick said, as he paced back and forth, holding a two and a half foot stick behind his back, "What is the nature of your relationship with Miss Manners?"

"She's a friend." Kumar groaned, painfully. He stood with his hands cuffed over his head in the questioning room, balancing precariously on the tips of his toes.

Merrick whacked him in the calves with a hard swing. Kumar screamed. "I would think she was rather more than that, after all, you were discovered just outside the Bibighar Gardens after she was raped."

"I told you, she was raped and I tried to fight off her attackers." Kumar replied.

"A rather unimaginative lie." Merrick replied, walking in front of Kumar and striking the side of his left knee with the stick.

Kumar saw the world flash red as the blow struck home on the side of his leg. "Where's my counsel? I am entitled to legal counsel, by English common law and Indian Civil Law..."

"You're not civil and rapists have no rights." Merrick replied, poking Hari's chin up with the stick, "It would do you well to look your betters in the eye when you speak to them."

"I didn't rape Daphne. It was a gang of five others..." Kumar protested.

"Ah, so she's Daphne now. When did the two of you become so familiar?" Merrick replied, walking 'round the prisoner like a shark circling wounded prey.

"She's my friend..." Hari began.

"A friend with some intimacies involved?" Merrick asked, leering wolfishly at him and whacking him in the right elbow.

"What?" Kumar asked.

"Using a woman's first name usually denotes intimacy among polite society." Merrick began, "Especially among those of you educated at Chillingsborough."

"Why would she share intimacies with me?" Kumar replied, somewhat sardonically, "That would offend polite society. She is a mere confidant."

Merrick whacked him in the injured rib, and hissed, "Don't be cheeky with me, Mr. Kumar. I have evidence that can link the two of you to the Bibighar. I know all about your secret little late night meetings."

Kumar spat, striking Merrick with a projectile of blood, spittle, and mucus right on the pant leg.

"Don't spit in my interrogation room." Merrick said, striking Kumar in the ribs. Hari saw stars and felt the world go dark for a moment as the stick made contact with his broken ribs.

"What the devil is going on in here?" came a shout from the doorway.

"I'm questioning Miss Manners' rapist, Mr. Godfrey." Merrick replied, turning to see him, "Don't make me regret my having made you XO."

"The hell you aren't!" Godfrey replied, indicating Kumar's bowed head, "This is the Holy Inquisition all over again."

"Mr. Godfrey, we are officers of the law to preserve good order in this town on the Indian frontier." Merrick replied, "We are to uphold justice."

"Justice?" Hari replied, "Mr. Kumar needs medical attention. Once he is attended to, then he can be questioned."

"It is for the sake of expediency. Mr. Lockwood would have understood that." Merrick replied.

"Unlike the late Mr. Lockwood, I don't simply tow your party line." Godfrey replied.

"There's a reason that you weren't chosen as my exec, and I'm seeing that now." Merrick replied, "You're interest in the pursuit of justice is lacking, as is your respect for authority, as evidenced by your confrontational attitude."

"You call this pursuit of justice?" Godfrey demanded.

"You will use the proper tone when speaking to your superiors, Mr. Godfrey." Merrick warned.

"Yes sir." Godfrey replied, practically spitting out the second word.

"Now, I would hate to enter a letter of caution into an otherwise clean record, but your recent behavior has been inexcusable. I would hate to call the magistrate over this." Merrick replied.

"On what grounds, sir?" Godfrey replied.

"On the charge of insubordination, of which this incident is the latest. Your insistence on defending the Indian side of the river was a foolish decision, so a charge of incompetence could be added to your record." Merrick replied.

"And I could simply enter an abuse of prisoner charge into your record." Godfrey replied.

"It will be my word, Mr. Godfrey, my word as an officer of high standing against yours. You will lose." Merrick replied.

"Before you attempt to punish me, be aware that this incident could return to haunt you." Godfrey replied.

"Where is your witness?" Merrick sneered.

"Dr. Poole, please come forth." Godfrey replied, and stepped aside.

"Dear God." Poole replied, paling. Though Kumar was an alleged rapist, the state of his health was of greater concern to the doctor.

"Very well. I release custody of the prisoner to you, Dr. Poole. However, if any other trouble develops, you will be held personally responsible, Mr. Godfrey." Merrick replied.

"Thank you." Kumar breathed to Godfrey as Rees uncuffed his wrists and gently helped him to a waiting stretcher.

"Don't thank me just yet, Hari." Godfrey replied, "There's still the matter of this allegation of rape. I'm not sure how far your involvement with the incident two nights ago is."

"I assure you, I'm innocent." Hari said.

"That may be, but I'm still assigning a constable to keep watch around you." Godfrey replied, mentally noting to make sure to remind whoever was watching Kumar to keep Merrick or his latest toady, Worrel, away.

* * *

"What will it be, Mr. Hiller." Chaudhuri asked, as he dried a glass.

"The usual." Hiller replied, as the sun set over the horizon outside the shattered window behind him, "Actually, bollocks to that, I just survived a battle. I'll take a shot of cognac."

"Feeling expansive, Sergeant." Poole asked, as he took his customary seat by the pub, "Barkeep! One for me as well."

"At this rate, I'll be wealthier than a maharajah if all residents of Mayapore are in this sort of mood." Chaudhuri remarked, "Which reminds me, Doctor, your tab from two nights ago is rather impressive."

Nearby Prue and Daphne sat at a table as Godfrey walked into the room. The Indian barkeep raced over to him before he got anywhere near the two women.

"Mr. Godfrey." Chaudhuri began, as he handed him a slip of paper.

"Thanks Mr. Chaudhuri." Godfrey replied, as the Indian man walked off with several more slips of paper in his apron.

"Let me guess," Prue quipped, "Another consequence of trying to match drinks with Dr. Poole?"

"Yes." Godfrey replied.

"I wonder why Mr. Chaudhuri's been passing those slips about?" Daphne asked.

"Isn't it obvious." Godfrey remarked, as he gestured to the two shattered windows, which two of Chaudhuri's employees were sweeping up and a couple broken chairs piled in a corner.

He indicated Poole and Hiller saying, "With those two's bar tabs, he could replace at least one of his windows."

As they spoke a British officer entered the room. He was an unremarkable fellow in his mid thirties with neatly combed brown hair and a mustache, he turned to talk to Chaudhuri who indicated Godfrey's table.

"What does he want?" Prue asked.

"I'm not so sure." Godfrey replied. The man strode with long limbed strides towards them, "But we're about to find out."

"Lieutenant Godfrey?" came the query.

Godfrey stood to face the newcomer, "Yes sir."

"Major Daniel Waverly, Royal Indian Engineers. I would like to speak to you. Alone."

"I'll be along presently sir." Godfrey replied.

"Very well." Waverly replied, motioning him to another table.

Prue noticed Nigel standing just outside the broken window and said to Daphne, "I've gotta go."

"I'm off to see Hari anyway. Mr. Godfrey, can I visit him?" Daphne said, catching Godfrey on his way to the major's table.

"Certainly. I've authorized Mr. Kumar to receive visitors. Simply inform the constable on duty and you should be cleared." Godfrey replied.

* * *

Prue walked out into the balmy tropical night where Nigel stood. "What's going on?" Prue asked.

"The Elders wish to know more about the Heartless." Nigel replied.

"Why?" Prue asked.

Nigel indicated the night sky, a dark blanket with many stars. Suddenly a star began to wink, like a burned out lightbulb. "The Heartless are a threat to all worlds. Yours included. Your sisters could very well be the force that will help your world fight off the darkness. But it can't be done without information."

"I see." Prue replied, "And where am I supposed to find all this information?"

"A document known as Ansem's Report should be quite helpful." Nigel replied.

"Ansem?" Prue asked, "Who is he?"

"Years ago, Ansem was a Wiccan sage of great power and renown of the Radiant Garden." Nigel replied, "He became obsessed with the idea that darkness lives in every person's heart. He carried out experiments on the innocents he had been entrusted to protect, cultivating the darkness in their hearts, eventually creating the first Heartless."

"Wait a second, shouldn't the Elders have yanked his powers the moment they found out he had turned?" Prue asked.

"As Ansem's knowledge of darkness grew, so did his ability to cloak his activities. The Elders were unable to discover him." Nigel replied, "And by the time we had, it was too late. Anora, the second most powerful witch on his world cast a spell to vanquish him. It failed, only removing Ansem's essence from his body and the incorporeal Ansem killed her."

There was a brief, barely perceptible look of anguish on Nigel's face. However, Prue was able to pick up on it.

"She was my charge." Nigel replied brusquely at Prue's quizzical look.

Prue decided not to pursue the matter any further. "So what is it the Elders want me to do?" she asked.

"They want you to find Ansem's Report, and share that knowledge with your sisters." Nigel replied, "Only finding this information will help the power of three when, not if, the Heartless invade your world."

"Where is Ansem now?" Prue asked, "Why not bring my sisters here to try and vanquish him?"

"Prue, Anora was a witch many times more powerful than your sisters. I had hoped that she would be able to vanquish him, but Ansem had become too powerful. Even in his noncorporeal form, Ansem was powerful enough to kill her. If I were to send the Charmed Ones to battle Ansem, we would lose our best chance at defeating him once and for all." Nigel replied.

"Where is this report?" Prue asked.

"Scattered throughout the worlds. The answers you seek you will find in a place known as Traverse Town." Nigel asked.

"How do I get there?" Prue asked, "I can't do this all alone?"

"You won't. Others seek to overthrown the coming Darkness that has consumed or threatens to consume their worlds." Nigel replied, "Find the _Morrowind _and you will find what you seek."

Just then Nigel orbed away, leaving Prue standing alone. _Just when I think he'll stop acting so cryptic. Just when he starts giving me a lot of information, he just disappears all over again. Who or what is this Morrowind he keeps talking about? _

* * *

"Mr. Godfrey," Major Waverly began as the two men sat at a table, "A number of important people have had their eyes on you for quite some time."

"If you're referring to Colonel Bagley and some gentlemen from the Pankot Rifles, then I do believe you are correct." Godfrey replied, and belatedly saying, "Sir."

"Not exactly, Mr. Godfrey." Waverly replied, "As you've no doubt heard, the head shed under General Wavell wants to start calling up emergency officers for the Army from the ranks of the Indian Police Service and Indian Civil Service for duty. My organization has had it's eye on you for some time, but you came to my attention for your role in preparing and defending Mayapore from the recent invasion."

"Really." Godfrey replied, "From what Colonel Bagley and the rest of the blokes in the Pankot Rifles said, I seem to be persona non grata about this place."

"The Pankot Rifles are not the only regiment in the Commonwealth." Waverly countered.

"If you don't mind my asking, what do the Royal Indian Engineers see in me that makes me so sought after?" Godfrey asked.

"They aren't asking for you." Waverly asked, "I asked for you."

"You aren't with the Royal Indian Engineers, are you?" Godfrey asked.

"No, I am part of an organization known as the Allied Intelligence Bureau." Waverly replied.

"I've heard something of it." Godfrey replied.

"We would like you to work for us." Waverly replied.

"I've responsibilities here. Rumor has it that Captain Merrick will be sent off to the Pankot Rifles, plus Worrel will be sent over to the Bengal Light Infantry, leaving O'Dell as Merrick's only successor." Godfrey replied.

"As far as I can tell." Waverly replied, "You're one of the Mayapore constabulary's more controversial officers. You've been virtually blackballed from higher social circles since the Edjali incident. You've seen how closed minded a lot of your fellow officers are about the citizens they are assigned to protect."

"I still have responsibilities to Mayapore." Godfrey replied.

"But it seems more and more like a thankless job by the day, doesn't it Mr. Godfrey?" Waverly continued.

As if to prove Waverly right, a woman and her seventeen year old daughter walked in. Godfrey recognized them as Lisa and Jessica York respectively, the mother and younger sister of the now deceased Edward York walked by.

"Mum," Jessica said, "Can we thank Mr. Godfrey for all he's done for us?"

"No," Lisa replied, "It would be a disservice to your late brother to do that."

"Mr. Godfrey's done so much for us, mum." the girl replied.

"He made a promise he would look after your brother." Lisa replied, "But he failed, and now your brother is dead."

The two women moved to the other side of the club, with Lisa giving Godfrey a cold stare.

Waverly said, "Socrates performed a great service to Athens, yet his own people condemned him to death. Townsfolk can be so closed minded and ungrateful to those that tirelessly protect them. I can't guarantee gratitude, but I can guarantee that you'll find satisfaction in seeing places few have seen before."

"I'll consider the offer, sir." Godfrey replied.

"You've got twenty-four hours, Mr. Godfrey." Waverly replied, and as Godfrey reached for his wallet, "Don't think of it, I'll cover the meal. If I'm not mistaken, you've got a bar tab to settle with Mr. Chaudhuri."

* * *

The strange airship touched down in the deserted clearing in the Indian jungle. The landing struts extended and it touched down gently. Its pilot had followed the cross shaped pattern of lights and the ramp extended downward to the earth.

Walking down the ramp was an older man, with a swarthy man with neck-length salt and pepper hair. He was followed by a slender brown haired American with thick, coke-bottle glasses. At the edge of the clearing, just in sight was a fellow in the olive green tropical uniform of a British Commonwealth army, the badge on his cap was that of the Royal Indian Engineers, but the old man knew his contact was no engineer.

"It is good to see you Kolopak, my old friend." Major Waverly said to the old man.

"Likewise, Daniel." Kolopak, the swarthy man, replied.

"And it is good to see you as well, Milo. I only wish this were under better circumstances." Waverly replied.

"The supplies we requested?" Kolopak asked.

"I had a hell of a time finding fuel." Waverly replied.

"At least enough to get us to Traverse Town?" Milo asked.

"It's on the manifest." Waverly replied, as a working party of the ship's company and several British soldiers began to load the supplies on board.

"How long are you here?" Waverly asked.

"A couple days for some R&R." Kolopak replied.

"I'm afraid you'll find Mayapore in a less pleasant state since your last visit." Waverly replied.

"They invaded?" Milo Thatch replied.

"Sadly. The local constabulary warded them off, but took a hell of a beating." Waverly replied, "I'd love to catch up on business, but I've got a potential recruit."

"Take care." Kolopak replied.

As soon as Waverly was out of earshot, Milo turned to Kolopak saying, "I hope Merlin was right. That the Charmed One is here."

"Since when have you known Merlin to have led us astray." Kolopak asked.

"There was that incident with the Italian restaurant where he said we'd have 'an experience for the pallet'," Milo began, gesturing expansively by spreading his arms out, "Not only were there roaches in the kitchen, the food was terrible, and we _all _got food poisoning."

"There's an exception to every rule." Kolopak replied.

"Is that another crazy Rubber Tree People saying." Milo asked.

"No." Kolopak replied, "And besides you did have an experience of the pallet. Did you not?"

"You..." Milo said at Kolopak's cryptic grin.

* * *

TBC 


	7. Morrowind

Morrowind

Disclaimer: Same as before, and add the fact that the movie _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_ is not mine as well as any other recognizable franchise.

* * *

Prue sighed as she leafed through yet another book in Lady Chatterjee's study. Not a single reference to the word _Morrowind_ in any language. She had been at this the entire night.

"Damn it Nigel." Prue grumbled, "Why not tell me what or who the hell this _Morrowind_ is?"

"Seek and ye shall find, my dear." Nigel said as he orbed into the room, "But it's late, you've been at this all night and you're exhausted."

"I don't understand." Prue replied, "This is your fault...You gave me this cryptic clue and I can't find a single reference to it anywhere..."

"Information will come to you, if you allow it." Nigel replied.

"This is about Anora, isn't it?" Prue replied.

"You should realize that knowledge is power." Nigel replied, "But I'm afraid that too much power gained to quickly leads to ruin. My charge was knowledgeable but too confident in her power, and in my shortsightedness I deemed her ready to face Ansem. By the time the battle had ended, I was unable to heal her."

"She was more than a charge to you." Prue countered.

"Perhaps. However, there is a different matter to attend to. I do believe you should get some rest." Nigel replied.

"I'll be fine." Prue replied.

"You can't help your sisters if you wear yourself out." Nigel countered, "Get some rest, I promise the answer will make itself known, when you are ready for it."

Prue tiredly walked up the stairs to the room she shared with Daphne to grab a few hours of sleep. This latest Whitelighter she had met was puzzling. Nigel seemed every bit the calm, cordial and professional English gentlemen evidence of his past life, which Prue had discovered during her feckless search for the Morrowind. But there was something underneath, what felt like a mixture of regret and fear. She had seen this somewhere before, but she couldn't quite place it.

_Not quite a priority right now. _Prue thought, as she heard Daphne's snoring from the other bed. _I gotta get some sleep._

With that Prue fell asleep, wondering just what Nigel was holding back.

* * *

"Dr. Poole." Merrick said, as he walked into the hospital the next morning, "Is Mr. Kumar ready to be placed into common custody?"

"I'm not so sure about his ribs." Poole replied, "The swelling on his face has gone down, but his legs are still in shit state. If you're worried about him escaping, your fears are unfounded."

"Is he in a state to be questioned?" Merrick asked.

_Not the way **you** seem to question suspects these days. _Poole thought, saying, "I'd wait until the end of the week. Perhaps the other gentlemen you brought in would be more forthcoming."

Daphne came out of the recovery ward just then, a clipboard under one arm. "You've made your rounds?" Poole asked.

"Yes Doctor." Daphne replied, and with a cordial nod she said, "Captain."

"I'd have thought we were more than mere acquaintances, Daphne." Merrick replied.

_Why won't Hari say what happened to him? It's obvious he's worse off than when he was brought into the lockup, I'm certain of it. _Daphne thought. _He claims that his other injuries are the result of the other four chaps in lockup roughing him up some more over the fact that he was educated in England, but I know he's holding something back. _

"Constable Donalbain." Merrick began, as he approached the guard with an envelope, "Give this to Lieutenant Godfrey at the end of your shift."

"Yes sir." Donalbain replied.

* * *

Godfrey had just finished filing the patrol reports that had been coming in when he walked out into the town to make his rounds. He could see O'Malley and Rees filling in a rifle pit on the British side of the bridge and nodded in acknowledgment of their greeting.

The Union Jack fluttered in the breeze, having been raised at sunrise as per custom. It always filled Godfrey with not a small measure of pride to know that the sun never set on Britain's area of control. It gave him a greater measure of pride to know that he had helped preserve Britain's reign from a hostile foe.

He was surprised to see Donalbain running to catch up and he turned to meet the man. "Good Heavens man, what's your rush?" Godfrey asked.

"Sir," Donalbain said, "From Captain Merrick."

"Thank you, Mr. Donalbain." Godfrey replied. The Welshman walked back to his home, for some much needed rest.

Godfrey opened the envelope and saw the letterhead of the Mayapore Constabulary. The subject infuriated him. It read: Letter of Instruction. Recipient: 1st Lieutenant Alan Thomas Godfrey. He knew what it contained. Allegations of insubordination and incompetence, just as Merrick had threatened. He crumpled the paper into a ball and flung it into the nearest gutter, walking away and unaware that a hand had picked it up.

That was until the person to which the hand belonged spoke: "I see things are becoming more hostile, Mr. Godfrey."

He turned to see Major Waverly standing there, with an enigmatic grin and the crumpled letter of instruction. Godfrey had always detested Merrick's use of his position for personal gain, his self-made smugness, his superior attitude but now he realized that he had crossed the line.

"When do I begin?" Godfrey asked.

"As soon as you take the oath and sign the paperwork assigning you to the Royal Indian Engineers. It's already taken care of, it just requires your signature." Waverly replied.

"When do I begin?" Godfrey asked.

"Right away." Waverly replied.

* * *

Prue sat at a table in the hospital café, waiting for Daphne when a man approached her saying, "I understand you're doing research on fakirs."

She sized him up, seeing an obvious academic. He was somewhere in his early thirties, with brown hair, thick, round eyeglasses, and a slender build. She remembered her cover and said, "Yes, I am."

"So am I." the man replied, "Oh, where are my manners. Milo Thatch."

The man extended his hand and Prue took it with one of hers, "Prue Halliwell."

"I was wondering, have you ever heard of the term Morrowind before?" Milo asked, hoping he had the right person.

"No." Prue replied, "And first off, how did you know my name?"

"My research." Milo replied, "In the marketplace, they talked about some woman doing some research regarding fakirs in India. Your name came up."

"Listen, Thatch." Prue began, "I don't really have time..."

"I'm sure you wonder what the Morrowind is." Milo said, "I've actually stumbled across it in my research."

Prue's demeanor changed, "So what is it?"

"Well, you obviously are familiar with the Heartless." Milo replied.

"Yeah, they kinda attacked this place." Prue replied, sharply.

"I can tell." Milo said as two less seriously wounded constables stood in line for food.

"The British succeeded in driving them off." Prue replied.

"A friend of mine can explain more about the Morrowind." Milo began.

"Where is he?" Prue asked. _Better still, who is he? _

The two walked outside and they saw a swarthy man, of Native American descent with a strange tatoo on the left side of his face standing outside the door.

"Milo." Kolopak asked, "Did you find her?"

"Yes." Milo replied.

"Who are you?" Prue asked.

"I believe you seek the Morrowind." Kolopak began.

"Yes. If I knew what it was..." Prue said, keeping an eye on both Milo and Kolopak, in case either of them happened to be affiliated with the Heartless. Not likely, but the fact was she was on her own, save for a Whitelighter who would be the perfect role model for a cheesy spy movie boss.

"What would you say if I were to tell you that you've found your answer?" Kolopak replied.

"I'd say you could be right. But then again you could be warlocks...Or Heartless, or whatever Ansem's cooked up..." Prue replied.

"Trust me, I'm far from affiliated with Ansem." Milo replied.

"As am I." Kolopak replied.

"How do I know you're not leading me up a blind alley?" Prue asked.

"Our worlds were destroyed by the Heartless." Kolopak replied grimly.

"It will be much easier to explain later." Milo replied.

"But first there is another matter we must attend to." Kolopak added, "You are welcome to accompany us, if you aren't entirely sure."

Warily, Prue followed them to the school building that the Royal Indian Engineers had commandeered as an HQ.

"State your business." An Indian soldier demanded.

Kolopak said, "I do believe Major Waverly's expecting us."

The Indian soldier pointed towards the building and said, "Through there."

The three of them headed to a school room where the major was sitting. He was talking to another man in the room as well.

"Sir," the Indian orderly said, "Mr. Kolopak is here to see you."

Both men turned to see the trio of Kolopak, Milo, and Prue standing there. Prue recognized Godfrey right off the bat, but there was something different about him. What Milo said next confirmed it, "When did you join the Indian Engineers?"

"As of fifteen minutes ago." Waverly replied, "The Emergency Recruitment Act is in effect. A lot of blokes are being put into the Army from the Indian Constabulary Service."

"Major Waverly, who are these two?" Prue asked.

"Seal the door and you're relieved of duty for the moment." Waverly ordered.

"Yes sir." The Indian orderly replied.

"I might ask the same of you." Waverly replied, turning to face Prue, "You show up here in the middle of the night. Encountered by a night watch led by Mr. Godfrey while they were pursuing a Heartless. How am I to be certain that you aren't somehow associated with the Heartless?"

Prue opened her mouth to protest when Waverly continued, "Of course you're not a Heartless. There is the matter of some actions you've taken in the defense of Mayapore. According to Mr. Godfrey's report, you saved his life during the battle. I know you're from some other world, like Kolopak and Milo. I trust these gentlemen."

"Allow me to explain," Kolopak said, "Meet me outside in an hour. Milo, go with her and explain a few things."

"Kolopak." Major Waverly began, "This is Lt. Godfrey, formerly of the Mayapore Indian Constabulary, now..."

"He's one of your guys, isn't he?" Kolopak asked.

"Still perceptive as usual." Waverly commented, not missing a beat, "I want to ask a favor. Do you think you can make room aboard the Morrowind for him."

"I suppose the Allied Intelligence Bureau wants to put a liaison on my ship." Kolopak asked.

"Well, you've gotten me a lot of valuable intelligence over the years we've known each other." Waverly began.

"Let me guess. Your superiors want more." Kolopak asked.

"Yes." Waverly replied, "In fact they insisted on placing an operative aboard your ship, to provide us with specific intelligence that the AIB requires."

"And what is it that I would gain from this relationship." Kolopak asked.

"The continued use of our supply depot." Waverly replied.

"Why deny it to us?" Kolopak asked.

"Honestly, your information is serviceable, but the upper echelons want more specific information and information through one of our officers." Waverly replied.

"Agreed." Kolopak replied, "Welcome aboard, Mr. Godfrey."

"Thank you, sir." Godfrey replied. The two men shook hands and walked outside.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Prue began, "Your world was destroyed by the Heartless. And you built this ship called the _Morrowind_."

"Right." Milo replied.

"Before that you were a linguist and cartographer." Prue continued.

"That's right." Milo continued.

"And you translated a volume called the Shepherd's Journal, were attacked by a weird undersea monster that happened to be some kind of robot defense, found the lost city of Atlantis, where you met your wife, and shortly after the Heartless attacked your world." Prue continued, "And then you and the survivors built the Morrowind and escaped."

"You didn't miss a thing." Milo replied.

"Forgive me, but you've led a very interesting life." Prue replied.

"Oh and like your life story isn't?" Milo asked, and then added,"First you found out you were descended from a long line of witches with weird magical powers, fighting demons of all kinds in secret. You had any number of incidents, such as turning into a man and then a dog, becoming some demon's bride, getting launched back in time and then forward in time. And to top it all off you were killed by a demon who controls the wind, resurrected here in time for the invasion of Mayapore. Who's saying who had an interesting life?"

"Point taken." Prue replied.

Kolopak left the building just then with Godfrey in tow. "So what's his story?" Prue asked.

"Well, you should know, you've known here for the past six days." Milo added.

"Very funny, I already know Godfrey." Prue replied.

"Oh, Kolopak." Milo said, "Shortly after we left our world, we ran into this place called Traverse Town and we found him being attack by two Heartless and we saved his life. And he's been the prima donna of the _Morrowind _ever since."

"So why me?" Prue asked Kolopak.

"Because the Sky Spirits told me that one of great power, blessed by them, would be the key to helping us fight Ansem." Kolopak replied.

"Sky Spirits?" Prue asked.

"My people were under the threat of extinction. The Spaniards had decimated our tribe through disease and outright murder." Kolopak replied, "The Sky Spirits removed us from the world, many centuries ago. They bathed us in blue lights to another world where my people were free to live their lives for another seven hundred years. I became a chieftain of my village, loved and respected by my people. But the Heartless destroyed all that we had."

"How did you get to this Traverse Town?" Prue asked.

"One of the Sky Spirits came to me, after my village was destroyed and I meditated atop a hill, wondering whether to take my own life. He told me that my life was not to end atop the hill, but that I would find one charmed and that she would help us to fight the Heartless." Kolopak replied.

"I need to take a walk." Prue replied, "I have to process all this."

"Prue?" Milo said.

"Let her go." Kolopak replied, "It's an awful lot to take in."

"But will she come with us?" Milo asked.

"Time will tell." Kolopak replied.

* * *

"Nigel!" Prue began.

"I gather you discovered the_ Morrowind_." The Whitelighter said, as he orbed in.

"When you said _Morrowind _you never mentioned some kind of weird ship full of people " Prue replied.

"Well," Nigel replied with just a touch of irritation, "How do you expect to fly from world to world? Flapping your arms?"

"I'm sorry." Prue replied, "It's just so much for me to take in. It's..."

"Almost like when you discovered your powers for the first time." Nigel replied.

"How...?" Prue asked.

"How did I know?" Nigel said, "It's elementary my dear Prudence. A dear friend of mine was a Whitelighter for a coven of witches even before they realized their powers."

Prue's eyes widened, "Leo? You know Leo?"

"We are acquainted." Nigel replied.

"So I was brought here to help Kolopak fight the Heartless." Prue replied, "What about Daphne and her baby? Isn't that the innocent..."

"That innocent has a new protector." Nigel replied, "Your task for the greater good is now to help Kolopak."

"Who's protecting Daphne?" Prue asked.

"Come forth, my friend." Nigel replied.

Bahrat stepped forward, from the nearby alleyway. "The innocent is mine to protect."

"Nigel, honestly I'd feel better if I knew that Bahrat..." Prue began.

"You worry my powers may not be strong enough to protect the innocent..." Bahrat replied as he levitated himself, sitting in midair.

"Would you care for a small demonstration?" Nigel asked.

"I'd feel better if I knew that a powerful witch protecting Daphne and her unborn baby." Prue replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nigel replied, and took a match from his pocket, striking it.

Bahrat gestured with his hand and sent a long stream of fire flying down the alleyway, stopping it short of the nearest wall.

"Bahrat's power is pyrokinesis, the power to move fire." Nigel explained.

"I know what it is." Prue replied.

"Satisfied?" Nigel asked.

"Yes." Prue replied, "Look, Nigel, I have to be going..."

* * *

"A young man taken in the prime of life. He gave his life for those he loved." Father Caldwell began, his eulogy for Lieutenant York, "Gallant to the end, he died defending Mayapore..."

The service concluded and the pallbearers, members of the Mayapore Indian Constabulary bore the casket solemnly out of the chapel. Godfrey stood in the line of mourners paying their condolences to the York family.

As Prue took her walk, she could see the church doors opening and the procession of a funeral walking out. _I've seen my share of those. Including my own. _Prue thought to herself. She walked closer to the edge of the crowd, and saw Godfrey approaching the grieving couple who had to be the parents of the deceased.

"My condolences, sir." Godfrey said, shaking hands with Kenneth York, the grieving father.

"Thank you, Mr. Godfrey." York replied.

"Ma'am," Godfrey replied, approaching Mrs. York, "My..."

Godfrey felt the shock more than the sting of the slap. The short, plump Mrs. York's eyes were bleary and bloodshot from much crying, "You promised me that you'd look after my son when he joined the Constabulary Service! You promised you'd take care of him!"

Godfrey felt the urge to grab and shake the woman and shouting his thoughts. _How can someone expect to look after another person on a battlefield. I had sixty-one other men to worry about aside from your son! _He fought that down, barely.

As the crowd headed for the cemetery, Prue followed, catching up to Godfrey. "You don't have to go." Prue said to him.

"I owe it to them." Godfrey replied.

"After that?" Prue asked.

"Yes." Godfrey replied, "It's my duty..."

"Godfrey, for crying out loud, you're not welcome there." Prue replied.

"It's still my duty to go." Godfrey replied.

"Look, I've got to find Daphne and..." Prue replied.

"...I'll inform her at the burial, she'll be there too." Godfrey replied.

"There's an important piece of news I want to tell her." Prue replied.

"Alright." Godfrey replied, "She'll be at the burial as well."

"We've got a burial party to catch." Prue replied.

At the cemetery, everyone stood as three volleys were fired by the riflemen as Lieutenant York was laid to rest with full honors. Daphne Manners spotted both of them and walked over, feeling faint as she did so. Prue ran over to her side catching her right arm. Godfrey followed a couple seconds later, catching Daphne's left side.

"Are you alright?" Godfrey asked.

"I'm fine." Daphne replied, "I've just not been feeling well of late."

"You're pregnant." Prue stated.

"What?" Daphne replied, "How did you know that?"

"Dr. Poole told us." Godfrey lied.

"Please, don't tell anyone else." Daphne replied, "The consequences for me..."

"We won't." Godfrey replied.

Just then, Mrs. York walked up to them, "May you die on the front, Godfrey." she hissed angrily, "May you fail yourself the way you failed my son!"

"Mrs. York," Daphne said, "Mr. Godfrey helped fight to protect our town..."

"Silence you!" Mrs. York replied, spitting, "I can't believe that you are carrying a half-breed child! You should remove that abomination from your womb at the earliest opportunity."

Prue lost it just then, "Listen you! I'm sorry that your son died. I'm sorry you have to grieve. I know you're feeling angry. But to blame Godfrey for all this is ridiculous!"

"Proper ladies always deferred to their betters when I was growing up." Mrs. York replied, "And never went out at night alone."

The woman stalked off and Prue said to Godfrey, "Look, I'm going over to the _Morrowind _and get the lay of everything after I drop Daphne off at Lady Chatterjee's."

"I'll meet you there." Godfrey replied, "I'd best get my affairs in order."

* * *

In an unknown location, in a room lit only by the glow of a crystal ball atop a table surrounded by a gathering of several people.

"How did Mayapore hold out against the might of the Heartless?" Oogie Boogie, a fellow that resembled a stitched up burlap sack with eyes, nose, and mouth, asked.

"Such an insignificant little outpost of Britain should not have been able to ward off an assault." Jafar agreed.

"The Allies have been a thorn in our side, stalling our takeover of worlds, driving off assaults, recapturing some worlds..." Hades replied.

"Our drive into India was stalled by this." Jafar replied.

"What of this latest threat? This witch that appeared in Mayapore?" The Wicked Queen asked.

"Pfeh!" Oogie Boogie spat, "One witch can't possibly be a threat."

"Yeah." Hades agreed, "What makes you think that a witch can be a problem?"

"Remember the fact that Mayapore should have been an easy conquest." the Wicked Queen added.

"But she is but one witch." Jafar said, "She faces more dark magic than she realizes..."

"She is one of the Charmed Ones." the Wicked Queen replied.

"The power of three was destroyed by the death of Prue Halliwell." Oogie Boogie replied, "The Charmed Ones are no threat without this power of three."

"You forget that a fourth sister exists. Paige Matthews." Jafar replied.

"The power is weaker." Oogie Boogie insisted.

"But it has the potential to grow stronger." Jafar argued.

"That may be true," the Wicked Queen replied, "But our more immediate threat is this Prue Halliwell."

"One witch?" Hades said, skeptically, "This whole meeting was called over one witch?"

A new voice interrupted, it belonged to a tall woman wearing a long black cape, with a headdress consisting of two black horns, "Ladies and gentlemen. I believe that Prue Halliwell is the subject of this meeting."

"Maleficent, may I ask why this meeting was called over a mere witch?" Oogie Boogie argued.

"As was said before, Oogie Boogie." The Wicked Queen bristled, "She is no mere witch. She is one of the Charmed Ones."

Jafar stepped in and said, "Our most immediate threat is Prue Halliwell. Especially if she meets Sora and his party. Many powerful demons from her world were destroyed by she and her sisters."

"Never underestimate the power of good witches." Maleficent replied, "Hades, you don't seem worried..."

"I'm not." Hades said, "To fight an enemy of any sort, we have to know her weaknesses. I did some snooping around and I think I might have the perfect lure..."

Hades produced an object just the size of an overlarge marble that glowed a faint yellow. "I believe a certain soul is what she seeks..."

"Her heart is our way in." Maleficent said, "Excellent, Hades."

* * *

Prue walked into the club, she had asked for Godfrey to meet her at seven-thirty that night. It was 8 PM and there was no sign of him. She asked one of his constables and they told her that was where he could be found. She saw him sitting at the bar, his cap underneath the stool and the top button of his olive green shirt unbuttoned. A shot glass was nestled between his hands.

Prue approached the bar, purposefully, "There's nothing here for me now." Godfrey replied, "For years I served these people and they repay me with ingratitude..."

"Are you drunk?" Prue replied, "Wait, don't answer that."

Prue gestured to Mr. Chaudhuri not to give him another shot. "Don't bother, I just bought the whole bottle."

"This isn't the Godfrey I remember." Prue replied.

"Well, I've had the final straw." Godfrey replied, "A town I've loyally served and protected has chosen to ostracize me almost entirely. There's nothing for me now."

"There are other worlds out there Godfrey, you know that." Prue replied, "There's so much out there, maybe it's time for you to move on."

"Oh well, bollocks to them, I'm off to the _Morrowind._" Godfrey replied, standing up shakily.

"At least you can walk this time." Prue quipped.

"I may have had one or two too many. But something tells me I'll feel this tomorrow."

"I told you whiskey wasn't your poison." Prue replied as they headed out of town to the _Morrowind_.

* * *

TBC 


	8. Goodbyes and Journeys

Goodbyes and Journeys

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

Godfrey woke slowly, feeling the pounding in his head. _Bloody Hell. _Godfrey thought, as it felt like somebody had just driven a railroad spike into his skull. He climbed out of the bed in the room aboard the _Morrowind. _He remembered stumbling through steel corridors, and into a small suite of rooms which he presumed were his quarters. He hadn't had nearly as much as he'd had that night he'd attempted to match drinks with Poole, so the hangover wasn't that bad. All the items he'd packed since he had received his new assignment were at the foot of his bed. 

He splashed his face with water in the bathroom and threw on his uniform before walking out into the hall. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." Prue remarked right when he opened the door.

"You were right." Godfrey replied, "Whiskey isn't my poison."

"Where are you going?" Prue asked.

"Just for a last look around. My things are already onboard and I really haven't anything else to do." Godfrey replied, "I know you're wondering why I'd do something like this. After all I seem to be Mayapore's persona non grata..."

"The thought had crossed my mind." Prue replied.

"But I spent almost my entire life here." Godfrey replied, "And from what Kolopak was going on about, it may be a long time before I return. God forbid I may never return. I don't expect you to understand..."

"Godfrey, I know what you're feeling more than you realize." Prue replied, "I never really took my last look around. I'll tell Kolopak you'll be a while."

"Thank you Prue." Godfrey replied.

"I'll see you later." Prue replied. She headed back to her room, she was going to write a letter.

* * *

Godfrey roamed the streets of the town square of Mayapore, the midmorning sun blazing down on him as he walked his old beat for the last time. As he began his walk he was intercepted by Sergeant Hiller. 

"I heard you'll be leaving us soon sir." Hiller began.

"That's correct." Godfrey replied.

"Permission to speak freely?" Hiller said.

"Granted." Godfrey replied.

"Don't think that everyone in the town is ungrateful for all that you've done and that everyone agrees with Merrick." Hiller replied.

"It's sort of hard not to, considering recent events." Godfrey replied.

"You did the right thing, sir." Hiller replied, "I'd best be back on duty. I want to wish Godspeed and a safe journey."

"Thank you sergeant." Godfrey replied.

He passed by the hospital where Dr. Poole flagged him down, "Mr. Godfrey..."

"Yes Doctor." Godfrey replied.

"I wanted to tell you that I just released Mr. Kumar from custody. His arraignment hearing is today." Poole replied.

"Who's representing him?" Godfrey asked.

"Mr. York." Poole replied.

"Mr. York?" Godfrey asked, his eyebrows knitting together, "I thought he..."

"Mrs. York can be a bit shrewish at times." Poole replied, "However, Mr. York's interest lies in justice in this case. He does believe Mr. Kumar's insistence of innocence if not his rather unorthodox relationship with Miss Manners."

"Daphne?" Godfrey asked, "How is she?"

"She's out of town, she went over to Pankot, to see her aunt. She decided life in the town was a bit too hostile for her right now, while she's carrying the baby." Poole replied, "She left with a fakir though, earlier this morning. I saw them off to the train myself."

"One more thing, Doctor." Godfrey said, taking a bottle of whiskey from his satchel about two thirds full, "I think you'd appreciate this more than I."

Poole said, "That should be a good lot. Listen, should you return to Mayapore shortly, would you object to a pint or two?"

"Not at all, doctor." Godfrey replied.

"I'll hold you to that. We'll have a grand old time, and when it's over we'll sing at the moon until we pass out in the gutter." Poole replied.

"A bit excessive, don't you think?" Godfrey asked.

"A doctor doesn't always need to think. Sometimes he needs a drink." Poole replied, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some reports to write and some patients to see before I go for a quick nip."

"Some things never changed." Godfrey mused aloud to himself before he headed to a bungalow on a hillside, a bungalow he had lived in almost all his life.

* * *

Prue finished writing on the piece of paper and read over. Whoa, that was a hell of a lot to explain to grieving sisters, assuming that Nigel delivered the thing to begin with. She had a hard time figuring out where to begin, appearing on Mayapore, finding out about the Heartless, being in the middle of a war she had up to then known nothing about. She had balled up half a dozen drafts of the letter before finally just writing everything that had happened from beginning to end. She put the paper in the envelope and sealed it, writing the words: "For Piper and Phoebe." onto it. 

"Nigel." Prue said.

The familiar Whitelighter orbed into the room. "Yes?" he asked.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Prue asked.

"I get the feeling I'm to be sorely regretting this." Nigel replied, "But go ahead."

"Could you deliver this to my sisters?" Prue asked.

"Prudence Halliwell." Nigel began, "You're asking me to violate God knows how many rules with this request. I understand that you want to comfort and reassure your sisters but..."

"Knowledge is power, I know." Prue replied, "And they're not ready for this information. For God's sake they should know what it is they could be dealing with. At least a warning. For the greater good..."

Nigel mulled this. Things were going to get very difficult for the Halliwell sisters, and not just Prue when and not _if _the Heartless invaded their world. Knowledge would be helpful for the inevitable assault, but he'd have to make certain that they didn't acquire it too swiftly lest they go off on some half-cocked notion of finding Prue again before she was due to return.

"I'll consider it." Nigel replied, taking the letter and orbing away.

In the Whitelighter Area, Nigel nodded curtly as he walked by Natalie, thanking God his previous life as an English gentleman had taught him poise, and years of card games had taught him how to bluff. The woman was a human lie detector.

"Natalie." Nigel said.

"Nigel." The other Whitelighter said, curtly, "Did you hear about the latest staff meeting?"

"Yes, I'm aware of it." Nigel replied.

"Good, will you be there this time?" Natalie asked.

"Yes." Nigel replied.

"I'll hold you to that. You're record for missing staff meetings is greater than Leo's." Natalie replied.

"Bollocks." Nigel replied, "I had good reasons for missing every last one of them."

_Namely I hate hearing quotes from the rule book used as ways to suppress otherwise sensible ideas. _Nigel thought.

"Like mentor like student." Natalie said, "Your protégé has learned his lessons well."

"I would like to think so." Nigel replied.

"Too well, in fact." Natalie replied, "See you at the meeting."

"Count on it." Nigel said, and walked off.

Just then Leo orbed in. "Ah, the man I've been looking for." Nigel began, "I might require a small favor of you."

"Uh-oh." Leo said to his former mentor.

"Will the Elders be upset?" Leo asked.

"When are they not?" Nigel countered.

"Prue must really be having a hard time having you as a Whitelighter." Leo said, "You've always had this thing about your charges figuring this out for themselves..."

"I really haven't any desire to repeat past mistakes." Nigel replied, emphasizing the last word.

"You couldn't have known Ansem had grown so powerful." Leo said, "Again, I'm sorry about Anora. I'd feel the same way if that happened to Piper..."

"This has nothing to do with it." Nigel replied frostily.

Leo knew to back off, trying to get underneath that side of Nigel's personality would be like trying to dig a hole in an Alaska glacier with a toothpick.

"What is this mystery favor you want, Nigel?" Leo asked.

Nigel produced Prue's letter from his pocket. "Please deliver this..."

"The Elders aren't going to be happy with either of us, you know." Leo began.

"As I said, my old friend, it wouldn't be the first time." Nigel replied.

"That's because you put me up to putting a thumb tack on Natalie's chair at the last staff meeting, the one with _Elder Gideon _presiding. I'd expect more from a former English gentleman." Leo replied before he orbed out, not looking forward to the firestorm that would result when Phoebe and Piper discovered Prue was still alive but out of reach for the time being.

* * *

Godfrey walked through the parlor of the bungalow, playing a few notes on the piano, regretting he hadn't taken to learning to play it. 

"For one last look around, son." came a voice.

Godfrey turned and saw an older man with black hair similar to his own, but graying at the temples and sideburns.

"Yes dad. It could be a while before I'm back, and I wanted to take a last look around Mayapore." Godfrey replied.

"Alan," a Welsh woman in a nurse's uniform said, "We want to wish you the best of luck."

"I'm going to miss this place, though I've become the persona non grata here." Godfrey replied.

"Well," Mrs. Godfrey said, "You'll always have a home here."

"Here, you're always welcome. You're our son and we love you." Mr. Godfrey said.

"I know it's going to be a long journey, but I just want you to write us..." Mrs. Godfrey.

Godfrey's eyes misted over, "Of course I'll write, mum."

"It seems like you should get going, Alan, you have a ship to catch." Mr. Godfrey added. The son embraced his parents before he walked out the door.

Godfrey took in everything as he walked down Mayapore's main street for the last time. The smells of the marketplace, the sights of its citizens, the constabulary, and the engineers repairing the town going about their business. He realized this could well be the last morning ever in Mayapore, and he savored everything he could, burning everything into his memory.

He nodded and smiled at those who still bothered to greet him. Not since he'd left to go to university at seventeen had he felt this appreciation of every little detail of Mayapore. He watched the shimmer of heat off of the rooftops, he watched two young children chasing each other through the street, the harried mother of the two boys in tow. He smiled to himself. He walked across the bridge until he reached the Indian quarter, taking in its exotic aromas, and its myriad of sights.

He watched as sacred cows milled around the Hindu quarter, and listened as the Muslims were called to prayer by an ancient loudspeaker. He walked out of the town and until he reached the _Morrowind. _

"Where have you been?" a short tomboyish woman, about nineteen or twenty of Hispanic descent asked. She wore overalls, a sleeveless t-shirt and a mechanic's toolbelt.

"Saying my goodbyes." Godfrey remarked brusquely.

"It's not like you're going away forever, amigo." the woman said, wiping sweat from her brow and stuffing an oily rag into a pocket.

"I could well be." Godfrey replied.

"You must be that new _hermano _that Kolopak said was being assigned to us by the AIB." the woman replied, and sticking out a hand, "Audrey Ramirez. I'm the Chief Mechanic on this crate."

"Alan Godfrey. I'm the new security and intelligence bloke."

"Welcome aboard, Kolopak's called a meeting before we take off. You're just in time." Audrey replied.

Godfrey walked onboard the ship for the second time, taking one last breath of his world's air before Audrey climbed in and closed the airlock.

* * *

Prue Halliwell saw one very diverse group made up the crew of the _Morrowind. _All of them save the Chief Mechanic and the new Intelligence Officer were not in the room. Other than Kolopak, Milo, and Godfrey she didn't know a single one of them. 

Sitting to her left on the oval shaped conference table was a woman in her sixties, wearing an olive drab army uniform and a 'been there done that' expression on her face. To her right was a black man with a bald head in his late thirties or early forties.

The black man spoke first, "You must be the witch that Kolopak was going on about. I'm Dr. Joshua Strongbear Sweet. My friends call me Doc. I'm the medical officer."

"Prue Halliwell." Prue replied.

The old woman spoke next, "Wilhelmina Bertha Packard, my friends call me Bertha."

Godfrey and a short Hispanic woman walked in just then.

"Nice of you to join us, Audrey." Doc quipped.

"I just had some last minute repairs to make." Audrey quipped, "Somebody's explosive experiments caused a few of them to be neccessary."

"What?" an Italian man with a mustache said from across the table.

"Do you see any other Italians who love blowing things up?" Audrey replied.

"There were those gentlemen from Milan..."

"I meant around here, Vinny." Audrey remarked.

"Eh heh heh..." Vinny said as Audrey fixed him with a stare that could have frozen Belthazor.

The short, stocky and mustachioed Frenchman in a grungy trenchcoat and a leather pilot's helmet chuckled.

"And you're not innocent yourself either." Audrey turned towards the Frenchmen, "Mole, you were the one who dug the holes that Vinny put those new demolition charges into, the ones that launched geysers of dirt into the ventilation system..."

"Will you guys knock it off!" Milo shouted as the argument started to heat up. Kolopak walked in just then and noticed that his crew was all in the conference room.

"What's going on?" Kolopak asked.

"A minor disagreement." Audrey said, "Somebody's tests caused a few minor repairs to be added, delaying us..."

"Are they repaired?" Kolopak asked calmly.

"Yes." Audrey replied.

"Good." Kolopak said, "The purpose of this meeting was to introduce two new members of this crew, who'll be with us for the foreseeable future."

Kolopak indicated Prue, "This is Prue Halliwell, she is the witch that Merlin spoke of in Traverse Town. She will be helping our search for Ansem's report."

Kolopak then indicated Godfrey, "This is Lieutenant Alan Godfrey, he's our new liaison with the Allied Intelligence Bureau."

"My crew members." Kolopak said, "This is Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini. He's an explosives and demolition expert."

"Not to mention he makes the best spaghetti and meatballs anyone has ever tasted." Mole remarked.

"Hey!" an old man, matching the stereotypical grizzled old cook from many a Western film, missing quite a few teeth, in his seventies shouted, "I cook better than anyone..."

"...West of the Mississippi, yes." Audrey replied, rolling her eyes, indicating she'd heard the boast in question a million times.

"This is..." Kolopak began,

"...I'll do mah own introduction..." the man began, "Ah'm Jebidiah Allardyce Farnswoth...but e'eryone calls me Cookie."

"As that implies, he's our cook." Kolopak said.

"Or our chief cause of food poisoning. With his meals it's amazing that we're still alive." Audrey quipped.

_I think that I'll be eating quite a few salads or anything else other than his cooking on this trip. _Prue thought.

"This is Audrey Rocio Ramirez, our chief mechanic." Kolopak continued, gesturing to the short, dark haired Hispanic woman.

"The French say 'Good things come in small packages.'." Mole said.

"I believe it was a British poet that said that." Godfrey countered.

"Ridiculous. The French..." Mole replied.

"...Are great at hosting invasions." Vinny quipped.

"Hey!" Mole bristled.

"Gaetan "Mole" Moliere, he's our resident geological expert, when it comes to tunneling, mining or anything of that sort...he's the best." Kolopak remarked.

"He also could use a shower." said Bertha.

"Wihelmina Bertha Packard, or Bertha to her friends, is our communications expert." Kolopak continued.

"If you give her wires, speakers, and soda cans she could make a handy little radio. " Milo replied.

"And I'm glad I married him." a young, pregnant, woman with silver hair replied.

"Ah, this is Kidagakash Nedakh, or Kida for short, she's Milo's wife." Kolopak began, "The former princess of Atlantis before their world was destroyed."

"Alright, first watch, get to your stations." Kolopak ordered, "Godfrey, you're on watch."

Shortly after the meeting broke up, the _Morrowind _flew off towards Traverse Town. As it did, Prue looked out at the stars, wondering if her letter from Nigel would be delivered. One thing for certain that Prue realized, was that her journey had just begun...

* * *

End (The next story adventure of the _Morrowind _will be Once Upon a Time in Traverse Town in the Disney section. Don't worry, the group will return to Mayapore again. Stay tuned for that first chapter, A Letter From Prue...) 


End file.
